


Love? Maybe

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, M/M, Miraculous Team, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: Nathaniel llega a París con la ilusión de reinventarse como hijo, amigo y dibujante, pero el destino le tiene preparado algo más especial.Nuevos retos, grandes descubrimientos y un sinfín de temores que atormentarán al pobre adolescente  ¿Estará listo para enfrentar los problemas que solía evitar ocultándose en el rincón del aula?Le esperan muchas aventuras y enseñanzas que le harán sentir temor, diversión y... ¿Amor? Tal vez.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Nuevo Comienzo

El agudo sonido de la alarma le indicó a Nathaniel que debía levantarse. Soltando un bostezo intentó moverse, pero un fuerte dolor en el cuello se lo impidió, se había quedado dormido mientras dibujaba y la mesa de madera en definitiva no era más cómoda que su cama.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y con la otra tomó el cuaderno observando las finas líneas que plasmaron lo que recordaba haber visto cuando salió de un restaurant en compañía de sus padres. Se trataba de un "chico-gato" en el borde de una azotea con la mirada atenta hacia la luna, como si ésta le fuera a dar una respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

Dejando el cuaderno en su escritorio con dificultad se levantó de la silla y caminó al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha que relajara sus músculos después de la tortura de dormir tan mal.

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se vistió con una playera naranja, un saco gris obscuro, pantalones morados y tenis color gris claro. Salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, su madre lo escuchó acercarse justo cuando dejaba el desayuno listo en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Nathaniel —La mujer lo recibió con una sonrisa.

El menor vio como la castaña tomaba una caja de la silla más cercana él y la llevaba a un rincón de la cocina junto a las demás cajas de la mudanza que estaban amontonadas.

—Buenos días —respondió el pelirrojo. Tomó asiento y empezó a comer el platillo que su madre le había preparado.

—Por esta ocasión te llevará tu padre al instituto, más vale que pongas atención al camino pues a partir de mañana te las arreglarás solo para llegar —aseguró la mujer retirando la liga de su cabello para volver a hacerse una coleta.

—Está bien —contestó el pelirrojo.

—Sé que estás nervioso por empezar de nuevo, cariño —habló su madre sentándose en la silla frente a él—. Pero piensa que todo esto de cambiarnos de ciudad será muy bueno para los tres, ¿sí?

—Sí, mamá.

Su progenitora se levantó y dejó un beso en su cabeza antes de irse apresurada pidiéndole que no llegara tarde. Nathaniel se quedó solo en la habitación pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal siendo su primer día de clases en el Françoise Dupont.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases. Todos miraban atentos al chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar al aula, el nerviosismo del joven se notaba a simple vista, sus manos comenzaron a temblar por lo que decidió meterlas en sus bolsillos.

Paro en seco, levantó la vista sólo para poder visualizar un puesto disponible. Empezó a subir las escaleras y justo cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse algo lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo sin tener chance de meter las manos.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, Nathaniel apenado levantó la mirada topándose con una azabache de ojos azules que le ofrecía su mano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó dulcemente la muchacha.

—S-Sí —balbuceó el chico de ojos turquesas. Aceptó la mano de la desconocida y se puso de pie—. Gracias

—No hay de que —contestó alegre, entonces pudo mirarla con atención por unos segundos notando que sus ojos eran azules y muy bonitos—. Debes tener cuidado sobre todo si hay personas odiosas cerca —comentó la chica de coletas subiendo el tono de su voz.

—Vaya, al fin consigues novio, Marinette. Igual de patético que tú, son tal para cual —mencionó cierta rubia cruzada de brazos sentada en su habitual sitio.

—Ignora a Chloé. Así es siempre, será mejor que te acostumbres eh...

—Nathaniel —dijo de repente riendo nervioso—. Es un placer, Marinette

—Igualmente, Nathaniel

—Marinette, ¿puedes tomar asiento? —La profesora habló llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

La aludida asintió y se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente, Nathaniel se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero la voz de la maestra lo detuvo.

—Por favor, pasa al frente y preséntate ante la clase —Esas palabras bastaron para que un nudo se hiciera presente en el estómago del pelirrojo.

A Nathaniel no le quedó otro remedio que pasar al lado de la profesora sintiendo miradas clavadas en su espalda como si de cuchillos se tratase.

Cuando logró juntar el valor para hablar la puerta se abrió bruscamente permitiendo ver a un muchacho rubio con la respiración agitada, era evidente que llegó corriendo. Algo en él captó la atención de Nathaniel, tal vez era su ropa desacomodada, su rostro ruborizado o el hecho de que su cara le pareciera familiar.

—Perdón... Perdone profesora... ¿Puedo... pasar? —inquirió el rubio con dificultad.

—Pasa Adrien —respondió la maestra con tono dulce. El joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue a sentar—. Bien, puedes empezar

—S-Soy Nathaniel Kurtzberg, mi hobby es di-dibujar... Recién llegué a París y-y... Espero llevarme bien con todos —finalizó rápidamente, sentía que si decía una palabra más todos se reirían de él. Odiaba tanto hablar en público.

—Bien Nathaniel, puedes tomar asiento donde gustes —apenas terminó de hablar Nathaniel trotó escaleras arriba hasta llegar al último puesto donde soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien, el próximo libro que leeremos será la bella durmiente.

La jornada estudiantil había terminado. Nathaniel se tomó su tiempo para guardar sus cosas por lo que pronto quedó solo en el aula.

Se colgó su mochila y se dirigió lentamente a la salida, al bajar el último escalón pisó algo. Retiró su pie y recogió el objeto, se trataba del libro de historia de alguien, rápidamente lo abrió buscando un nombre. Al encontrar lo que buscaba no daba crédito a lo que veía: "Agreste Adrien".

—Sabía que ese chico tenía algo peculiar... no puedo creer que no lo reconocí —murmuró para sí mismo—. Se lo devolveré mañana.

Dicho eso guardó el libro con el resto de útiles y continuó su camino.

Al salir del instituto los nervios regresaron pues temía tomar el camino equivocado y extraviarse en la gran ciudad parisina.

Dudoso caminó a la derecha en línea recta, recordaba que debía toparse con una panadería donde doblaría a la izquierda y unas cuantas calles después encontraría el restaurante que visitó la noche anterior con sus padres, allí doblaría a la derecha y después de varias cuadras llegaría a su destino.

El miedo que sentía Nathaniel desapareció cuando logró divisar la panadería, sintió curiosidad al estar frente al local por lo cual entró.

—Buenas tardes —saludó amablemente acercándose al mostrador.

—¡Oh Nathaniel! Me alegra que hayas venido. ¿Qué deseas comprar? —habló risueña la chica de cabello obscuro.

—¿Trabajas aquí, Marinette? —cuestionó el pelirrojo. «Idiota. ¿De lo contrario porque te recibiría así?», pensó al analizar lo que había dicho.

—Se puede decir, es un negocio familiar después de todo —respondió sonriente la muchacha.

—Oh ya veo. Entonces... ¿Puedes darme una rebanada de pastel de chocolate? Por favor —preguntó.

—Claro —Pocos minutos después Marinette le dio su pedido y Nathaniel le entregó el pago.

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿le hablas a Adrien? —inquirió el chico de ojos turquesas.

—¿Adrien? Sí, bueno no. Hemos cruzado palabras... Y le di un regalo en su cumpleaños... No es que seamos muy amigos, pero tampoco muy lejanos... Jeje perdón empecé a divagar —dijo avergonzada bajando la mirada—. ¿Por qué?

—Encontré su libro de historia y pensé en pedirle a alguien más que se lo dé —admitió con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que es mejor que yo mismo se lo devuelva —rio nervioso.

—Tienes razón... Aunque s-si te arrepientes. A-aquí estoy yo p-para d-dárselo.

—Gracias Marinette, pero se lo daré yo. Chance y consigo un nuevo amigo —dijo con una sonrisa —. Bueno, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Nathaniel salió de la panadería con una sola cosa en mente: tendrá que dirigirle la palabra a Adrien.


	2. Internet, gran amigo

Siendo las tres de la tarde Nathaniel se encontraba solo en casa ya que sus padres se habían ido a trabajar.

Como todo adolescente prefirió divertirse antes que hacer la tarea así que se dispuso a ver televisión aprovechando que ya habían instalado el servicio de paga.

Buscando algo bueno que ver cambiaba de canal cada dos o tres segundos hasta que la frase "en vivo" que aparecía en el noticiero vespertino llamó su atención.

—Para honrar a los héroes de París, el alcalde Bourgeois revelará el trabajo de Théo Barbot el día de mañana en el parque a las 5 de la tarde —anunció la reportera.

—¿Héroes de Paris? —pensó el pelirrojo en voz alta.

—Se espera la presencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir durante la revelación de la estatua.

—¿Quién y quién? —El pelirrojo sacó su celular y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla desbloqueándola, inmediatamente empezó a teclear "Ladybug y Chat Noir" en el buscador tal y como lo leyó en la televisión, sintiendo curiosidad por conocer más acerca de estos individuos.

En la pantalla el primer resultado que le apreció fue una página llamada "Ladyblog", sin pensar le dio click al enlace y espero impaciente a que cargara.

Después de ver los videos de "Alya", quien resultó ser su compañera de clase, Nathaniel estaba emocionado.

 _«¿Héroes en París? Con traje y todo, pero... ¡Son reales! Wow ahora me alegro de habernos mudado a Paris»_ , pensó el muchacho con una tonta sonrisa en su cara. La idea de que existiera un dueto que protegiera la ciudad luchando contra el mal le fascinaba. Repentinamente un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

—Así que la sombra que vi anoche en verdad era de un chico-gato... y no de un loco cualquiera, sino... ¡del mismísimo Chat Noir! —dijo para sí mismo.

Nathaniel se echó a correr dirigiéndose a su cuarto, en cuanto llegó empezó a buscar el dibujo que había hecho pero un "beep" proveniente de su celular lo hizo detenerse. Sacó el aparato y desbloqueó la pantalla, entró a WhatsApp y sonrió al ver quien le había mensajeado.

**_Delanie la loca _ 16:07_ **

Hola tomate 7u7r

**_Nathaniel _ 16:07_ **

Hola loca

**_Delanie la loca _ 16:09_ **

Ya tengo celular :'3

**_Nathaniel _ 16:10_ **

Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta...

Al ver que las dos palomitas no se tornaban azules Nathaniel dejo su teléfono a un lado y siguió buscando. Una vez que lo encontró lo observó detenidamente. A su mente llegó la idea de regalárselo a Chat Noir mañana después de la revelación de la estatua. Pero le pareció demasiado sencillo y consideró que muy probablemente ni siquiera se lo podría dar.

—Además dudo que le llegara a importar el dibujo de un parisino...

Otra idea apareció en su mente, motivado regresó a su escritorio y se dispuso a hacer un dibujo mejor digno de ser entregado al héroe de París.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad cierto chico de ojos esmeralda buscaba algo desesperadamente.

—No entiendo porque tanto alboroto solo por un libro —dijo el pequeño kwami negro desde el borde la cama en que descansaba.

—No lo entiendes Plagg... Estoy seguro de que fue en ese libro donde dibuje a Ladybug con "Señora Agreste" al lado —admitió Adrien sonrojado. Al escuchar tales palabras el pequeño gato soltó una carcajada por lo cual el rubio lo miró mal.

—Lo siento... Pero ¡es tan cómico! "Señora Agreste" —Plagg volvió a reír—. Bueno, ¿y eso que importa?

—Quien encuentre mi libro puede ver ese dibujo y entonces todo el mundo sabrá que me gusta Ladybug y quedaré como un tonto. Siendo Adrien sólo soy un simple adolescente que la admira —soltó un suspiro sintiéndose frustrado.

—Ya veo, dudo que alguien se burle de ti siendo quien eres... —mencionó Plagg dudando de usar las palabras correctas—. Además, tu dibujas palos y bolas... No creo que alguien le encuentre forma de Ladybug a tu garabato.

—Copié una foto, no me quedo de maravilla, pero si algo decente así que sin duda sabrán a quien dibujé —explicó desanimado el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre dibujar en un libro...

—¡Estaba aburrido en clase! Y no podía sacarla de mi mente —Adrien habló con la mirada perdida, como todo enamorado.

—Eres caso perdido Adrien. Mejor haz algo útil y dame mi queso.

El rubio iba a responder, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo sacó de su mochila y contestó esperanzado al ver quien le llamaba.

— _Tengo como 20 llamadas perdidas tuyas. ¿Qué sucede?_ —cuestionó la rubia curiosa.

—Chloé, no encuentro mi libro de historia... ¿De casualidad lo recogiste? —inquirió el muchacho.

— _¿Tu libro? Para nada... Aunque deberías preguntarle al nuevo. Sabrina y yo salimos casi al último, pero él se quedó_ —contestó desinteresada.

—Pero no tengo como contactarlo, bueno gracias Chloé —dicho eso Adrien colgó y arrojó su celular a la cama.

Repentinamente una idea le llegó a la mente. Caminó a su escritorio y encendió la computadora, en cuanto el equipo estuvo listo accedió al navegador e ingresó a Facebook.

Tecleó el nombre del chico nuevo y aunque le costó recordar su apellido no tardo en encontrar tres resultados para "Nathaniel Kurtzberg". Después de analizar cada perfil optó por el que tenía una pantera como foto de perfil y dio click al botón "enviar solicitud".

Espero impaciente aquella notificación que confirmara su amistad, pero nunca llegó. Después de ver varias publicaciones de sus amigos del instituto decidió irse a dormir, con una sola cosa en mente: por la mañana buscaría a Nathaniel.


	3. ¡Hola!

El día amaneció nublado, ya que llovió durante la madrugada, la humedad en el ambiente obligaba a los parisinos a cubrirse con abrigos o chamarras para evitar enfermarse.

En la entrada del instituto Françoise Dupont un auto último modelo se estacionó. La puerta se abrió y entonces del vehículo salió aquel rubio de ojos esmeraldas que robaba la mirada de las chicas y era envidia de gran parte de la población estudiantil del género masculino.

El joven de nombre Adrien cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a ingresar al plantel. A lo lejos pudo divisar cierta cabellera roja así que apresuró el paso, estando a escasos centímetros de distancia del individuo se percató de cómo éste resbalaba con un charco. El ojiesmeralda reaccionó rápido y tomó al pelirrojo del brazo evitando su caída.

—¿Pero qué? —inquirió aturdido el chico de ojos turquesas.

—¡Nathaniel! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adrien soltando su agarre.

—¿Eh? S-Sí, gracias —respondió apenado el más bajo—. Justo iba a buscarte.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo también quería hablar contigo —respondió el rubio y soltó una risa nerviosa. Iba a decir algo, pero una voz chillona los interrumpió.

—¡Adrien! Al fin te encuentro —dijo una rubia con su amiga Sabrina siguiéndola—. Necesito tu ayuda con urgencia.

—Chloé, espera —La mencionada no le hizo caso y junto con Sabrina se llevó arrastrando al pobre Adrien dejando al pelirrojo solo.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiró y decidió ir al salón. Al llegar no se sorprendió al verlo vacío, se dirigió a su pupitre y tomo asiento. Sacó su block de dibujo y un lápiz, sin tener claro que dibujaría comenzó a trazar líneas intentando plasmar lo que tenía en su mente. Al ver su trabajo terminado sonrió de lado, había hecho otro boceto de Chat Noir.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases. Inmediatamente el grupo llegó al salón, se trataba de desconocidos para Nathaniel pues su única "amiga" era Marinette y la susodicha aún no había llegado.

—Buenos días —saludó alegre la maestra entrando al aula—. Para finalizar el tema del siglo de oro...

En ese momento Nathaniel dejo de poner atención pues le pareció ver algo rojo del otro lado de la ventana. _«¿Ladybug? Anda... ahora alucinas»_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

—Dupain-Cheng y Kurtzberg—Al escuchar su apellido Nathaniel se sobresaltó y miró a la maestra—. A ustedes les toca los conceptos sobre la vida —Él chico de ojos turquesas asintió sin comprender lo que debían hacer.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una azabache entró tratando no hacer ruido alguno. La profesora Bustier la miro cruzándose de brazos a lo que la chica respondió con una risa nerviosa.

—Bien Marinette, que Nathaniel te diga el tema de su exposición ahora... Agreste y Couffaine son otro equipo.

 _«¿Exposición? ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!»_ , pensó Nathaniel.

La profesora Mendeleiev no se presentó al instituto por lo cual los estudiantes podían retirarse temprano.

—Adiós _bro_ , debo hablar con Rose de la exposición —Le dijo Nino a su amigo Adrien.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

Adrien estaba decidido a hablar con Nathaniel, pero justo cuando se disponía a ir al sitio del pelirrojo una muchacha se le atravesó en el camino.

—Hola Adrien —saludó amable.

—Hola Juleka —respondió cordial el rubio buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hablar brevemente sobre nuestro tema y hacer una breve cita del fragmento de alguna obra representativa. ¿Qué te parece? —sugirió la pelinegra sin notar que Adrien no le puso atención por ver como Nathaniel se iba con Marinette.

—Sí, sí. Perdón Juleka, pero hablamos de eso luego —Se disculpó tomando sus cosas para irse corriendo.

Al salir del salón miro a ambos lados sin señal de Nathaniel, caminó a toda prisa hacia la salida con la esperanza de encontrarlo sin éxito alguno. No le quedó otra opción más que subirse a la limusina para llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Una vez que llegó a su destino corrió a su habitación, encendió el ordenador y checó Facebook. Al no encontrar la notificación que esperaba bufó resignado.

Sacó un cuaderno y se dispuso a hacer la tarea de matemáticas. En una hora tendría clase de esgrima y después deberá asistir a la revelación de la estatua, lo único que levantaba su ánimo era saber que vería a su lady.

Nathaniel se encontraba riendo a carcajadas mientras leía en la pantalla del celular las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga.

**_Delanie la loca _ 16:14_ **

Y entonces ahí me ves saliendo por la ventana del autobús. Sentía que me iba caer en cualquier momento

**_Nathaniel _ 16:15_ **

¿Entonces la puerta se atoró?

**_Delanie la loca _ 16:17_ **

Así es. Y quien sabe cómo...

**_Nathaniel _ 16:17_ **

Jajaja pagaría por ver eso.

**_Delanie la loca _ 16: 18_ **

Descuida, algo me dice que la escena que se armó, andará en las redes. Bueno, ¿qué tal tu día?

**_Nathaniel _ 16:18_ **

Meh, deberé exponer la próxima semana. Por suerte me tocó con una chica muy amigable, se llama Marinette.

**_Delanie la loca _ 16:21_ **

Uuuhh mi beffo ya tiene novia 7u7

**_Nathaniel 16:23_ **

Jajaj para nada... Es linda y gentil pero sólo es mi amiga.

Cuando Nathaniel se percató de que había escrito "linda" sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero sonrojo, al ver que el mensaje estaba enviado y hasta leído, se maldijo en su mente.

**_Delanie la loca _ 16.25_ **

¡Con qué linda eh! ewe

**_Nathaniel _ 16:26_ **

Cállate.

**_Delanie la loca _ 16: 28_ **

¡Jajajaja ay Kurtzberg! Eres jodidamente adorable.

**_Nathaniel _ 16:29_ **

La tuya.

Delanie se desconectó, al ver esto Nathaniel checó la hora, faltaba media hora para la revelación de la estatua. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue en busca de sus llaves, las cuales había botado en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde exactamente.

Después de buscar durante quince minutos para finalmente encontrarlas en la cocina —quien sabe porque—, salió apresurado con dirección al parque. Quería ver de cerca a los héroes de París y que mejor oportunidad que un evento tan importante.

Llegó a su destino con la respiración entrecortada, sintió alivio al ver que ni siquiera había empezado el evento pues al parecer la joven de traje rojo con motas negras aun no llegaba.

Caminó hacia la multitud, no comprendía como estaba en un lugar rodeado de tanta gente por su propia voluntad. ¿Tanta era su admiración?

La incertidumbre lo invadió al escuchar el discurso del alcalde. _«¿Decidieron iniciar aun sin la presencia de Ladybug?»_ , se cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Las ideas que bombardearon la mente de Nathaniel explicando la ausencia de la superheroína fueron tantas que no se dio cuenta cuando la gente empezó a irse y mucho menos cuando una voz le llamaba desde lejos.

El muchacho de brillantes ojos turquesa regresó a la realidad cuando sintió un toque en su hombro. Nathaniel levantó la vista encontrándose con unos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas.

—Vaya Nathaniel, parecía que soñabas despierto —dijo Adrien, divertido.

—Lo siento, me distraigo fácil —admitió apenado.

—Entonces eres de atención dispersa, que loco —El rubio soltó una risa—. Me preguntaba si...

—¿Si? —Nathaniel lo incitó a continuar.

—¿Tienes _Facebook_? —Aunque no era lo que Adrien pretendía decir en realidad, fue lo único que salió de su boca. Había algo en el pelirrojo que le hacía perder el hilo.

—Eh... Sí, aunque casi no lo ocupo. ¿Por qué? —inquirió él pelirrojo, ingenuo.

—Quiero agregarte tonto —explicó Adrien riendo—. ¿Cómo te encuentro?

 _«Buscándome»_ , pensó Nathaniel, se rio de su propio chiste, bastante malo, por cierto.

—Nathaniel Kurtzberg, con "z" no vayas a poner "s". Tengo un cuadro de una pantera negra que hice hace tiempo como foto de perfil —comentó sonriente.

—¿Un cuadro? Me gustaría verlo en vivo y a todo color —dijo Adrien emocionado.

—Con gusto te lo mostraría, pero se lo regalé a mi mejor amiga antes de mudarme. Así que ya no lo tengo en mi poder —explicó con un tono de melancolía en su voz.

—Oh bueno, lástima. Tengo que irme, Nath —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que borró al instante—. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Claro —contestó Nathaniel con una sonrisa—. ¿Amigos? —El muchacho extendió su mano buscando "cerrar el trato".

—Amigos —afirmó el ojiverde tomando la mano del contrario. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos.

Adrien soltó la mano de Nath extrañado y se despidió comenzando a correr. Por su parte el pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos observando la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Al sentir el frío viento en su espalda, Nathaniel decidió volver a casa. Caminó en silencio hacia su hogar, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta sacó sus llaves y entró. Se acostó agotado en el sofá y de su bolsillo sacó su celular, ansioso descargó la aplicación de Facebook, quería saber si de verdad Adrien estaba interesado en agregarlo lo cual era sumamente raro tratándose de un famoso modelo.

Inició su sesión y se sorprendió al ver cierta solicitud de amistad la cual rápidamente aceptó.

"Adrien Agreste y tú ya son amigos" era la leyenda que aparecía en su pantalla. No esperaba que Adrien tuviera tanto interés en ser su amigo en una red social pues la velocidad con que le mandó la solicitud de amistad, a su parecer, era tremenda.

Sin pensarlo mucho y cuando menos se lo esperó ya había iniciado una conversación con el joven modelo.

**_Nathaniel _ 18:26_ **

¡Hola! :3


	4. Copycat

Nathaniel soltó un bostezo, dejó su celular en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con intención de dormir. Sabía muy bien que debía hacer los deberes, pero no tenía ganas. Justo cuando sentía que caía en los brazos de Morfeo, la vibración del móvil lo hizo brincar del susto por lo que cayó al piso.

Molesto cogió el celular y lo desbloqueó encontrándose con un mensaje de "Delanie la loca". Sin leer el mensaje volvió a botar el dispositivo y se puso de pie, encendió la "caja idiota" como él le dice a la televisión, estaban presentando una noticia de último minuto.

—De última hora hubo un espectacular robo en el _Louvre_ tenemos un vídeo que muestra sin duda que el ladrón no es otro que el famoso héroe Chat Noir —dijo la reportera Nadja Chamack.

—¿Qué? —gritó Nathaniel a la nada—. _Impossible_

Sin pensarlo apagó el aparato y salió de su casa a toda prisa. Detuvo un taxi y pidió que lo llevara al famoso museo. El servicio le costó más de cuarenta euros, pero no le importo.

No podía, se negaba a creer que su nuevo ídolo pudiera ser capaz de un delito como ese. Aunque... ¿Qué se robó Chat, supuestamente?

—¡Alya! —llamó a su compañera, a quien logró divisar a lo lejos. Se echó a correr con la intención de alcanzarla. La mencionada se giró y sonrió amigable al verlo.

—¡Nathaniel! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Vienes por lo del robo de Chat Noir? —cuestionó la morena.

—Sí, aunque. ¿De qué se le acusa realmente? —inquirió el pelirrojo apenado.

—¡Pues de robar La Mona Lisa! —dijo Alya como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Nathaniel abrió los ojos como platos lo que hizo reír a la castaña—. Pero tranquilo, estoy segura de que Ladybug se encargará de esto

—Eso espero —murmuró.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, Ladybug hizo acto de presencia, intercambió algunas palabras con el alcalde Bourgeois y justo cuando se disponía a entrar al museo el oficial Roger se lo impidió cerrándole el paso.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver la escena.

—Shhhh —siseó la morena. Nathaniel no sabía con certeza en qué momento comenzó a grabar con su celular, para el Ladyblog desde luego.

Ambos jóvenes quisieron seguir a Ladybug al verla correr al interior del edificio, pero los oficiales se les atravesaron, por lo que Alya tuvo que detener la grabación.

—Allá arriba —murmuró Nathaniel para que sólo Alya lo pudiera escuchar, la muchacha volteó y logró divisar a lo lejos a cierto héroe saltando de tejado en tejado hasta esconderse tras un barandal.

—Oh no... —dijo la morena al ver como un helicóptero se acercó al escondite del felino. Al ver esto sacó su celular y empezó a grabar esperando la aparición del supuesto ladrón.

Rápidamente Chat Noir salió y emprendió su huida con tres helicópteros persiguiéndolo. Alya salió corriendo con la intención de seguir la nota de cerca, Nathaniel decidió a correr tras ella hasta que vio salir a Ladybug con el oficial Roger detrás, por lo cual decidió quedarse para escuchar.

—¿No vas a ir tras él? —cuestionó el policía a la heroína.

—Ah... Se lo dejaré a los expertos —respondió con un tono burlón, lanzó su yoyo y se marchó del lugar.

El oficial regresó al museo, Nath se quedó pensativo un momento... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Optó por seguir el Ladyblog en vivo, metió su mano al bolsillo y podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo al no sentir su celular.

Revisó cada bolsillo una y otra vez sin encontrar el dispositivo, ni sus llaves... Había dejado todo en casa al salir como alma que lleva el Diablo, con suerte llevaba dinero para el taxi, pero ni un centavo para regresar. Además, sabía que si intentaba volver a casa a pie terminaría perdiéndose pues no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde caminar.

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente. ¿Y si lo asaltaban? ¿Y si al ver que no llevaba nada de valor lo violaban? ¿Y si lo secuestraban? ¿O lo mataban y vendían sus órganos en el mercado negro?

Mientras éstas y muchas otras ideas bombardeaban su cabeza comenzó a caminar abrazándose a sí mismo tratando de darse ánimo. No podía pensar con claridad, probablemente cuando volviera a casa sus padres le reprocharían por salir sin avisar y peor aún, sin llaves, dinero ni celular. Claro, si es que volvía.

Nathaniel no sabía cuánto llevaba caminando, sin embargo, lo que si sabía era que se arrepentía de no haberse quedado en el museo. Pudo haberle pedido ayuda a los policías y éstos lo auxiliarían después de todo, son policías. Se sintió tan idiota por no haberlo pensado antes.

Con la mirada gacha, su estómago pidiendo comida y los nervios de punta seguía caminando, no quería quedarse quieto.

Repentinamente el sonido de la bocina de un auto lo sacó de su mente y vio de reojo como una limusina se estacionaba a su lado. La puerta de pasajeros se abrió y de allí salió un individuo que no necesitaba presentación.

—¿Nathaniel? ¿Estás perdido? —inquirió preocupado el de ojos esmeralda.

—Si... —contestó con un hilo de voz. El rubio se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazo, Nath sin saber porque empezó a llorar. Estaba asustado, y mucho, pero estar entre los brazos del modelo le brindaba cierta seguridad, lo cual hizo que se tranquilizara.

—Te llevo a casa —Adrien guió al de ojos turquesas hacia el interior del vehículo, dudoso entró.

El modelo cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo adentro, entonces la limusina arrancó. A petición de Adrien, Nathaniel dijo su dirección y el chófer condujo hacia el sitio indicado.

—¿Cómo terminaste perdido? —preguntó Adrien intentando no sonar grosero.

—Quise ver de cerca la noticia de Chat Noir, pero me salí sin llaves, dinero ni celular. Así que no tenía como volver, estuve vagando durante horas y ni siquiera averigüé lo que quería —explicó cruzándose de brazos cohibido.

—Vaya, pues... En realidad, el ladrón fue un akumatizado despechado, era una copia exacta de Chat Noir. Pero Ladybug junto al verdadero héroe lograron vencerlo —dijo Adrien, usando un tono que demostraba orgullo.

—Vaya... —contestó Nathaniel impactado.

Ninguno agregó algo. La limusina llegó a su destino, Nathaniel bajo y agradecido se despidió de su compañero, tocó el timbre y no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta una mujer muy preocupada, quien se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo.

Adrien rio al ver la escena, subió el cristal y le indicó a su chófer que podían irse.


	5. Fascinación

Al día siguiente, Nathaniel llegó temprano al colegió e inmediatamente se dirigió al salón donde tendría su primera clase del día: química.

Se sentó en su lugar y observó su alrededor, aún era temprano por lo que el aula se encontraba vacía. Sacó su block junto con un lápiz y empezó a dibujar ésta vez con algo en mente específicamente. Poco a poco, trazo a trazo, el boceto comenzaba a tener forma.

—Con que Ladybug... ¿Eh? —comentó una voz burlona sacándolo de su mundo.

—¡Marinette! —La azabache estaba muy cerca de él, para observar poder observar mejor el dibujo. Esto puso nervioso al pelirrojo.

— _It's me_ —bromeó la muchacha de ojos azules—. Tienes talento Nath. Podríamos usarlo para la exposición.

—¿Exposición? —Su mente tardó en procesar las palabras de la azabache—. Oh si... ¡La exposición! —Medio gritó exaltado.

—Tranquilo, aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Te parece bien si nos vamos juntos a mi casa cuando terminen las clases? —sugirió Marinette con una dulce sonrisa lo cual cautivó al de ojos turquesa.

—S-si —contestó nervioso.

Chloé entró al aula y al ver a ambos ojiazules tan juntos no dudó en hacer una de sus numerosas fechorías.

—¡Oh que lindos! ¿Están planeando a dónde salir ésta noche para su cita? Sin gastar mucho dinero, claro. Dudo que les alcance para tener una cena decente —Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que Nathaniel se sintiera apenado, era imposible que Chloé conociera su situación. ¿Cierto?

—Vaya Chloé, a leguas se nota tu envidia. No es nuestra culpa que no haya nadie en tu vida con quien puedas tener un caita... ¿O me equivoco? —habló la azabache retándola, bajo los escalones con la mirada clavada en su oponente.

—¡Por supuesto que te equívocas!

—Adrien no cuenta, él ni siquiera te ve de la misma forma que tú a él —espetó Marinette con una sonrisa triunfante.

Chloé no contestó, la había dejado sin palabras.

—Por cierto, Nathaniel y yo no somos nada más que amigos. No andes inventando chismes, por favor —finalizó la azabache y se fue a sentar a su sitio.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada a Marinette, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a su pupitre echando humos. Nathaniel estaba sorprendido, esa faceta de Marinette no es algo que se ve todos los días. O quizás sí y él apenas la conoce, después de todo él acaba de llegar al instituto.

El pelirrojo de ojos turquesa se quedó pensando en el suceso, esa actitud de la chica, así como el firme torno con el que se dirigió a Chloé, lo había dejado fascinado. Definitivamente quería conocer más de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Al finalizar la jornada de estudios, Marinette y Nathaniel empezaron a caminar platicando animadamente.

—Entonces... Quieres ser una gran diseñadora de modas al igual que Gabriel Agreste —habló Nathaniel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, es mi sueño trabajar con él incluso llegar a ser su aprendiz —dijo Marinette.

—Por lo que me dijiste, al mismo Gabriel Agreste le ha gustado tu trabajo, sobre todo con el bombín que diseñaste. Ten por seguro que cumplirás tu sueño Mari —La animó el pelirrojo. Pudo divisar no muy lejos de ellos la panadería a la cual de dirigían.

—Si... Y dime Nathaniel, ¿cuál es tu sueño? —inquirió la azabache, iba a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, Nathaniel se le adelantó.

—Las damas primero —Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su acompañante. Marinette agradeció el gesto y con una sonrisa entró al lugar siendo seguida por el muchacho.

Una mujer de corto cabello azabache igual que Marinette los recibió a ambos con una dulce sonrisa, Nathaniel dedujo que se trataba de la madre de Marinette por lo que un repentino nerviosismo apareció.

—Oh Marinette, ¿quién es tú amigo? —preguntó la mayor con un tono gentil.

—Mamá, te presentó a Nathaniel. Hace poco llegó a París y hoy ha venido para que preparemos una exposición —explicó brevemente Marinette.

—Mucho gusto señora Dupain-Cheng —saludó Nathaniel cordialmente, algo que lo caracterizaba era su educación ante la gente.

—Por favor, llámame Sabine —pidió la mujer sonriente.

Marinette tomó la mano de Nathaniel sorprendiéndolo y lo guió hasta su cuarto sin soltarlo.

—Puedes tomar asiento —dijo la azabache extendiendo su mano hacia una silla frente a su ordenador.

—Gracias —Nathaniel sonrió y se sentó donde le había indicado la muchacha.

—Y bien... —La ojiazul tomó una silla de la habitación y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo tomando una pose pensativa—. Opino que con una presentación en diapositivas e interpretar una breve escena de alguna obra será ideal para obtener la calificación máxima —explicó Marinette.

—Interpretar. ¿dices? —preguntó el joven a lo que su acompañante asintió—: Pero... Yo n-no a-actúo

—Yo tampoco —Marinette mostró una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—. De hecho, soy muy mala, pero ya que será como un "extra" —hizo comillas con los dedos—: Por lo que no debe quedar tan perfecto

—Uh... Tienes razón —admitió Nathaniel, agachando la mirada.

—Hey Nath —La azabache tomó al pelirrojo de las mejillas obligándolo a mirarla—. Va a salir bien, y será divertido. Ya verás que nos la vamos a pasar bien

El muchacho observó el rostro de la chica de coletas, sus bellos ojos azules y una tierna sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Nathaniel le llamaba la atención el hecho de que la azabache tuviera una sonrisa tan linda además de fuerte carácter que ha visto en ella desde que lo auxilió cuando Chloé quiso fastidiarlo. Definitivamente le interesaba conocer todavía más a Marinette, sin duda se trataba de una chica fascinante.


	6. Gustar

Cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas jugaba videojuegos en su lujosa habitación hasta que sonó su celular indicando una llamada entrante. Casi de manera inmediata pausó el juego y contestó la llamada.

 _—¡Adrien_! —chilló la ojiazul del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Gustas acompañarme al cine ésta noche? Te aseguro que será súper divertido._

—Lo siento Chloé, estaré... Ocupado y es mejor que vayas con Sabrina, te divertirás más —respondió Adrien.

— _Oh... Está bien. Te veré en la escuela entonces_ —dijo ligeramente decaída.

—Hasta luego Chloé.

— _Bye_ _A..._ —colgó.

Le dolía ser así con su mejor amiga, pero definitivamente era lo mejor, especialmente para ella. Tenía que mantener algo de distancia si quería que Chloé dejara de decir algo por él, no podría corresponderle. La considera casi como una hermana y actualmente está interesado en alguien más, aunque no le haga caso.

Adrien empezó a checar sus redes sociales, tenía muchos mensajes sin leer incluso uno de Juleka, algo confundido abrió la conversación donde halló breves pero claras indicaciones de cómo colaborarían para hacer el trabajo de la exposición.

Una vez que vio las famosas palomitas azules cerró WhatsApp y acudió a Messenger donde encontró el mensaje que tanto anhelaba, era de Nathaniel.

**_Nathaniel _ 18:26_ **

¡Hola! :3

**_Adrien _ 20:34_ **

¡Hola! Oye de pura casualidad, ¿no habrás encontrado mi libro de historia? TnT

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que sonó al escribir eso, para su desgracia el mensaje ya había sido enviado, creía que recibiría respuesta pronto, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al notar que el mensaje ni siquiera había sido recibido.

Se dio un facepalm mentalmente y botó el aparato a algún sitio de la habitación, tomó el mando de la consola y continuó jugando.

Al día siguiente Adrien llegó al instituto más temprano de lo usual con la intención de encontrarse al pelirrojo que le había confirmado la posesión de su libro con un mensaje a media noche.

A paso apresurado llegó al salón donde tendrían su primera clase del día, inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia Nathaniel quien se veía muy concentrado dibujando en su sitio.

Sin hacer mucho ruido el de ojos esmeraldas se acercó a ver la obra del pelirrojo la cual era un retrato, sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a Adrien era de quien hacía el retrato.

—¿Te gusta Marinette? —cuestionó el más alto sacando al ojiturquesa de su mundo.

—¿Qué-é? —contestó.

—Qué si te gusta Marinette —recalcó está vez con una sonrisa pícara.

—No... No me gusta.

—Tus mejillas dicen lo contrario —Se burló al ver a Nathaniel sonrojado—. Pareces un tomate.

—¡Cállate!

Adrien río y volvió a mirar a Nathaniel, realmente estaba rojo cual tomate, incluso era tierno verlo así.

 _«Qué lindo...»_ , pensó Adrien.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por su mente, acción que confundió al otro.

—Bueno... Vienes por tu libro, ¿no? —inquirió Nathaniel extendiendo el mencionado objeto.

—Sí, digo… ¡No! —El pelirrojo lo miro confundido—. Perdón, es que... No creas que solo te hablo por eso. A pesar de ser "famoso" —hizo comillas con las manos—. No soy como otras celebridades... Realmente no me considero una —explicó tomando el libro.

—Bueno... Me alegra saber que eres humilde, a diferencia de Chloé —comentó Kurtzberg sin pensar—. Perdón, olvidé que ustedes son amigos.

—Descuida, la verdad es que no por tener dinero dejamos de ser personas. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas buenas y malas, el problema es que ella enfoca su dolor de manera errónea, para tratar de sentirse mejor —mencionó con pocos ánimos.

—¿Dolor? —murmuró Nathaniel. La verdad no creía que Chloé fuera atormentada por algo tan fuerte que la hiciera buscar desahogarse de tal manera.

Risas femeninas llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes, Adrien rio y después se dirigió a Nathaniel.

—Ve por ella... Tomate —dijo burlón y se marchó hacia su pupitre.

Nathaniel no comprendió hasta que vio a Marinette tomando asiento, sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y no entendía el porqué. Era imposible que Adrien tuviera razón y le gustara Marinette... ¿Cierto?

—Hola Nath.

El aludido brincó en su sitio al reconocer la voz que le llamaba, aunque no entendía cómo es que Marinette llegó tan rápido a su sitio. ¿Acaso estuvo gran rato perdido en sus pensamientos? Con sus brazos cubrió el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—Hola Mari —saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

La azabache señaló el asiento vacío a su lado, asintió sin pensar y entonces Dupain-Cheng se sentó dejando su mochila en la mesa. Nathaniel apretó el agarré en el borde del cuaderno mientras lo deslizaba por la mesa.

—¿Ya te aprendiste tus diálogos?

—No, ¿y tú?

—No, a veces los revuelvo... —El pelirrojo bajó el cuaderno a sus piernas y se apresuró a cerrarlo para meterlo en su mochila lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su compañera, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—Alya me sugirió hacer lectura actuada… Ya sabes, como cuando lees un poema —sugirió la azabache apoyando su codo en la mesa y su mentón en el dorso de la mano.

—Pues creo que sería mejor, seguirá siendo una exposición diferente. Así que todo bien.

—Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo, me habla Alya. Luego te veo Nath.

Kurtzberg vio la chica de coletas se ponía de pie y bajaba las escaleras hasta su lugar donde la esperaba su mejor amiga para contarle algo. Pensó en que las sospechas de Adrien no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.


	7. Salida

Una semana equivale a 7 días, todo mundo lo sabe, no obstante, para Nathaniel la semana había pasado como si fueran dos días. Se había dedicado tanto a su fanatismo por Ladybug y especialmente Chat Noir que prácticamente se había olvidado de la exposición que debía hacer con Marinette.

Por fortuna para Nathaniel cuenta con un ángel guardián —o algo así— llamado Adrien que se lo recordó tres días antes, sin duda el pelirrojo agradecía tenerlo como amigo.

—Tranquilo Nath —Le dijo la muchacha de coletas—. Tal vez no salga a la perfección, pero haremos un buen trabajo exponiendo —Sonrió, aunque Nathaniel no la miró, estaba sentado en su pupitre con la mirada gacha y las manos temblando. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

—¡Hey Nathaniel! —Escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaba. Dirigió su vista hacia el origen de la voz y localizó a su amigo de cabello rubio subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta su sitio.

—Hola-a Adrien —saludó con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Ya te pusiste nervioso? Vaya, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que lograrán sacar una excelente nota. Sólo ten confianza en ti mismo, ¿verdad Marinette? —Se dirigió a la azabache que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—¿E-Eh? Sí, sí... A-Adrien está correcto... ¡Digo! En lo correcto... ¡Ay! —Las mejillas de Marinette adquirieron un tono carmesí por la vergüenza.

—Veo que también estás nerviosa, ¡anímense! Expondrán bien —dijo Adrien con una gran sonrisa.

La maestra entró al aula, todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y dieron inicio a las exposiciones.

Nathaniel se sentía agotado, la exposición no había sido un fracaso, pero tampoco un éxito, quienes hicieron la mejor exposición fueron Adrien y Juleka con una presentación excelente y ni decir del "extra" que habían incluido en su trabajo.

Aunado a esto Mendeleiev tuvo la maravillosa idea de aplicar un examen sorpresa al cual solo pudo responder coherentemente tres de diez preguntas. Sin duda le iría muy mal si la profesora deseara promediar su calificación del periodo con ese examen.

El resto de las clases tampoco fue mejor pues se perdía a la mitad de las explicaciones, sus ganas de vivir regresaron en cuanto el timbre sonó anunciando el final del día.

Lentamente bajaba las escaleras de la entrada del instituto haciendo notar su flojera y sintió como el viento fresco cubría su delgado cuerpo. Cuando se disponía a marcharse escuchó como lo llamaban a sus espaldas por lo que se dio la vuelta topándose con su amigo

—Oye Nath —dijo una vez que lo alcanzó —. Mi sesión de fotos se canceló así que tengo el resto del día libre. ¿Quieres ir al parque? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La idea de pasar tiempo con un amigo fuera del instituto por primera lo llenaba de entusiasmo.

—Claro —Nathaniel no se negó, conocía la rutina de su amigo ya que el mismo le había explicado así que prefirió aprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse, quizás no se vuelva a repetir.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a caminar en dirección al parque, conversando de tantas cosas, entre ellas sus propias familias.

—Desde que mi mamá desapareció mi padre no ha sido el mismo, se la pasa concentrado en el trabajo y nos hemos distanciado muchísimo por lo mismo —confesó Adrien con una mirada triste. Vieron una banca a los lejos y decidieron sentarse, Nathaniel quiso dibujar a la ardilla que dormía plácidamente en un árbol.

—Hey... No te deprimas, no estás solo. Tienes a Nino, a Chloé incluso a mí. Somos tus amigos —comentó el pelirrojo tratando de animarlo. Las palabras de Nathaniel sorprendieron al rubio quién impulsivamente se lanzó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo en un intento de decir "gracias".

Las mejillas de Nathaniel adquirieron un leve tono rojo por la inesperada acción y sobre todo por la cercanía, podía sentir el aliento del otro en su cuello lo cual hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

Pocos segundos se separaron y Adrien se disculpó un tanto apenado, sus mejillas también se habían teñido de rojo y ni siquiera comprendía porque había hecho aquello. Se agachó para recoger el block que se había caído y se disculpó.

—Bueno... —Adrien rio nervioso—. Ahora háblame de ti, de tus padres o lo que quieras.

—No tengo mucho que decir, mi padre es un hombre muy amable y me llevo súper bien con él, hay mucha confianza entre nosotros y sé que siempre puedo contar con él —relató con una tierna sonrisa la cual se desvaneció inmediatamente—. Todo lo contrario a mi madre, nunca hemos tenido una buena relación y estoy seguro de que poco o nada le importa lo que pienso o lo que siento... —finalizó con un susurro, pensar en su madre y la inexistente conexión que tenía con ella más allá de la sangre y unos simples papeles, le afectaba demasiado.

—Oye, oye... No te pongas mal —dijo Adrien tomándolo por las mejillas obligándolo a mirarlo—. Estoy seguro de que tu madre te quiere, a su manera. No debes dudarlo...

Un repentino trueno hizo que ambos se quedaran en silencio, miraron al cielo notando su apariencia grisácea anunciando una tormenta. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer de manera lenta.

Nathaniel iba decir algo, pero otro trueno lo silenció y fue entonces cuando las gotas de lluvia aumentaron empapando todo a su paso.

—Vamos a mi casa —dijo Nathaniel tratando de cubrirse con su chaqueta.

Adrien asintió quitándose la camisa blanca pasa cubrirse también, al menos lo que fuera posible. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr cuidando no resbalarse con algún charco, para cuando llegaron a su destino ya estaban hechos sopa.

Nathaniel dejó pasar a su compañero y entró después de él, con una sonrisa le dijo "estás en tu casa" y partió en busca de algunas toallas para poder secarse.

Adrien se quedó mirando como el de ojos turquesas se retiraba, divertido observaba sus prendas mojadas que se habían ajustado a su fina figura que bien podría confundirse con la de una chica. «Una chica muy linda», consideró el rubio.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidarlos provocándole un leve mareo.

—Aquí está —dijo Nathaniel entregándole una toalla verde. Adrien la aceptó y comenzó a secarse empezando por su cabello—. ¿Quieres bañarte?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el ojiesmeralda anonadado, las ideas anteriores lo habían dejado intranquilo.

—Para que no te enfermes, está tormenta va a durar mucho y dudo que puedan venir a recogerte pronto. Seguramente la ciudad será un caos total —mencionó mirando por la ventana que daba vista a la calle de enfrente. La lluvia era tan fuerte que a través del cristal fácilmente se podía confundir con neblina—. Por la ropa no te preocupes, tengo prendas nuevas que te puedo prestar, tal vez no sean de la última línea de tu padre, pero serán mejor que tu ropa empapada —explicó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Adrien pensó un momento y aceptó la oferta de su amigo quién lo guió hasta el baño donde podría tomar una ducha rápida. Nathaniel le informó que dejaría la ropa en una silla afuera y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El modelo se miró al espejo nervioso, no entendía porque de manera tan repentina se sentía así junto a Nathaniel.

Tratando de olvidar el asunto se despojó de sus prendas y se posicionó frente a la regadera, abrió la llave y sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo se recargó en la pared quedándose pensativo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando agua regresó a la realidad y comenzó a bañarse.

Pocos minutos después cerró la llave y cuando se disponía a secarse recordó que había dejado la toalla afuera. Frunció el ceño al escuchar la burla de su kwami quien estaba mirándolo divertido mientras flotaba junto a la ventana.

Abrió un poco la puerta y buscó con la mirada a Nathaniel, al encontrarlo se topó con la escena más erótica que jamás había visto en su vida. El pelirrojo se estaba quitando la camisa permitiendo ver su delgado torso, lo vio darse la vuelta dejándole ver los hoyuelos en su espalda baja, algo que logró cautivar al rubio provocando algo en él, algo a lo no se le puede poner nombre.

—N-Nath... Podrías... Pasarme la toalla... Por f-favor —pidió Adrien tartamudeando. Nathaniel lo volteó a ver y asintió con la cabeza.

Buscó la toalla y una vez que la encontró se la dio a su compañero con una sonrisa que dejo sin palabras al modelo. Rápidamente Adrien la tomó agradeciéndole y cerró la puerta.

Su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía como loco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?


	8. Confusión

Desde aquella improvisada salida de amigos, a pesar de haber sido sorprendidos por la lluvia Adrien y Nathaniel admitieron haberse divertido mucho y acordaron repetirlo más adelante, sin que sus ropas se vean afectadas, claro.

Aunque ya habían pasado cuatro días en la mente de Adrien no dejaba de rondar cierta escena que presenció en casa del pelirrojo lo cual era algo que no comprendía. ¿Qué tiene de anormal ver a un chico sin camisa? Tampoco era que lo estuviera espiando, lo vio por accidente y ya. No tiene nada de malo.

—¡Adrien! —Un gritó masculino que lo llamaba lo sacó de su mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —dijo Adrien confundido, levantó la vista y miro a su amigo, Nino.

—¡Ya sonó el timbre de salida! ¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ─comentó el moreno tomando sus cosas─. Has estado muy raro últimamente

—No es nada —respondió el rubio restándole importancia. Imitó a su amigo y recogió sus pertenencias, se puso de pie y miro al frente, frunció el ceño al ver como su otro amigo, Nathaniel se marchaba en compañía de Marinette.

—¿Estás celoso? —cuestionó Nino usando un tono de burla.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no —contestó el ojiesmeralda y desvió la mirada, ciertamente le molesta ver al recién llegado tan cercano a la azabache. ¿Eso eran los celos?

—Vaya, no me habías dicho que te gustaba Marinette —Nino siguió burlándose, como todo buen amigo. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Adrien no respondió, no le gustaba Marinette, pero ¿entonces por qué sintió celos al verlos juntos? ¿Significa que le atrae el pelirrojo? Imposible, son amigos que recién se conocen y además ¡es un chico! No tiene nada nada en contra de los hombres que sienten atracción por los de su mismo sexo, pero él no es uno de ellos. ¿Cierto?

—Y por eso te prostituiré —─Las palabras de Nino hicieron que Adrien volviera a la realidad de manera repentina.

—Espera, ¿qué? —habló Adrien sin entender.

—Era broma amigo, no me estás prestando atención ─El moreno se llevó una mano al pecho, dramatizando—. ¿Te importo tan poco? —Nino fingió estar dolido.

—Claro que no —contesto Adrien riendo—. Sólo pensaba

—En Marinette

—No, ya para con eso. No te digo nada de Alya —Contraatacó el rubio.

─Bueno ya. Te dejaré de molestar... Por hoy —dijo Nino y rio—. Mañana les pediremos una cita doble... ¿Qué tal al cine?

—¿Qué? No quiero salir con Marinette, no me enredes en tus planes amorosos con Alya, tu puedes solito —mencionó Adrien.

—Está bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Entonces tú piensa en algo, y deja de negar. El amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar —Se burló Nino—. Hasta mañana Adrien —dijo y se marchó dejando al rubio solo.

Adrien suspiro y caminó hacia el auto que lo esperaba, abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola tras de él. Durante el camino a casa no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido. Estaba convencido de que Marinette no le atraía ni un poco, es Nathaniel quien está interesado en la chica. A él le gusta Ladybug, aun así, no encontraba explicación a la molestia que sintió hace un rato.

—No me siento bien, hoy no asistiré a la clase de esgrima —Le dijo Adrien con tono firme a Nathalie que lo había recibido.

—Pero Adrien... —La mayor fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—¡Dije que no iré! Y me importa poco lo que diga mi padre —espetó Adrien con el ceño fruncido, ni Nathalie ni él mismo comprendían su actitud, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la mujer—. Lo siento, Nathalie, tú no tienes la culpa. Sólo quiero estar solo —Finalizó Adrien subiendo las escaleras.

La mujer estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del muchacho, aunque por otro lado ya lo venía venir. Perder a su madre era un duro golpe para Adrien y sumándole la indiferencia de su padre era demasiado para el dulce y gentil joven que todos conocen.

En cuanto Adrien llegó a su cuarto caminó a su cama y se tumbó en ella, olvidando que Plagg iba en el bolsillo de su camisa, se incorporó rápidamente y liberó al pequeño kwami.

—Lo siento, Plagg —Se disculpó el rubio.

—Ugh... Que portadores los de ahora —murmuró el pequeño—. Tendrás que darme triple porción de queso para compensar tu maltrato

—Sí, sí. Lo haré —comentó Adrien y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo mucho que le hacía falta el apoyo de su madre, justo ahora.

Un nuevo día de clases había iniciado y Adrien Agreste estaba en su pupitre más temprano de lo usual. Cierto pelirrojo entró al aula y sonrió al ver al muchacho que buscaba sentado, con la mirada perdida como si algo atormentara su mente.

—¡Adrien! —gritó no muy alto y corrió hacia el mencionado que lo miró sorprendido.

—Hola Nath —contestó el rubio ligeramente desanimado.

—¡Tenías razón! —Volvió a gritar el más bajo sentándose a su lado.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Me gusta Marinette —respondió usando un tono más bajo, un extraño cambio para alguien que llegó gritando.

—¿De verdad? —La confesión del pelirrojo provocó una sensación de desagrado en él, Adrien no entendía la razón, pero aun así prefirió fingir con una sonrisa.

—Sí, anda, puedes decir "Te lo dije" —comentó riendo—. Necesito que me ayudes, quiero... Quiero decírselo, pero no sé como

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy el indicado para eso? —cuestionó Adrien tratando de sonar indiferente—. Sabes que nunca he tenido novia, así que soy un total noob en el tema del amor

—Igual yo, pero a diferencia mía tienes muchas fans y eres buena persona, naturalmente te va mejor en el tema que a mí —explicó Nathaniel dejándose caer en la mesa.

—Nath, eres un chico gentil me atrevo a decir que hasta dulce, ya sé te ocurrirá cualquier cosa mucho mejor que algo que yo te aconseje —mencionó Adrien con seriedad.

—¿Pasa algo? Creo que éstas muy susceptible —inquirió Nathaniel con el ceño fruncido.

—No pasa nada —El de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

—Llevamos varios días sin hablar, ni siquiera por chat, no me das ni los buenos días en clases. Se podría decir que hasta me evitas ¿por qué? —cuestionó el ojiturquesa enderezándose en la silla.

«Porque me confundes», respondió Adrien en su mente.

—No te evito, somos amigos después de todo. Solo he estado muy ocupado con el modelaje y todo eso —dijo Adrien sin mirarlo.

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente —Adrien cambió su semblante serio por una alegre sonrisa y un brillo sin igual en sus ojos.

—Está bien —aceptó Nathaniel no muy convencido.

Varios compañeros comenzaron a llegar lo que les hizo suponer que casi era hora de la clase por lo que Nathaniel decidió ir a su sitio.


	9. Inesperado

Un nuevo martes había comenzado, el cielo estaba libre de nubes y todo indicaba que sería un agradable día, al menos así lo parecía para cierta muchacha de cabello azabache.

Muy alegre la chica de nombre Marinette se había levantado 10 minutos antes que otros días permitiéndole alistarse con un poco de calma para el colegio.

Tomó su desayuno a toda prisa y se despidió de sus padres para salir a toda prisa, con una gran sonrisa caminó hasta el instituto y una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada del lugar, la seguridad que tenía se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

—Oh no... No, no, no, no —Se dijo retrocediendo—. No, no puedo hacerlo —chilló presa del nerviosismo.

—Claro que puedes, Marinette —Le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, una muchacha de tez morena la había agarrado por los hombros impidiéndole moverse—. Dijiste que hoy lo harías, y no voy a dejar que te eches para atrás. No importa lo que pase, tomaste una decisión y si lo necesitas estaré aquí para ti —dijo sincera mostrándole su apoyo.

—Gracias Alya, no sé qué haría sin ti —La de ojos azules se giró y abrazó a su amiga provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayeran.

—Estarías corriendo de regreso a tu casa justo ahora —comentó la castaña divertida, ambas rieron.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, el alumnado ingresó al edificio a toda prisa, no querían llegar tarde.

En clase de educación física los alumnos tuvieron que practicar futbol, Adrien sufrió una leve lesión en la pantorrilla por no calentar los músculos como se debe por lo que fue enviado a la banca a la mitad del partido.

Observaba a sus compañeros jugar, parecía que todos se divertían, aunque la mayoría no sabía lo que hacía. Como era de esperarse Chloé quiso hacer de las suyas y pateó el balón hacia Marinette golpeándola en el muslo.

—¡Ay! —chilló la azabache ante el impacto.

—¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nathaniel dirigiéndose hacia ella con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—Si... No que tan duro —respondió Marinette mirando a Chloé quien sonreía victoriosa.

 _«Ah... Por ella si te preocupas... ¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo!»,_ pensó Adrien al recordar cómo los únicos que lo auxiliaron fueron Nino y Max, de hecho, Nathaniel estaba distraído conversando con Marinette.

—¿Qué estoy viendo? —comentó una voz burlona que Adrien conocía bien—. ¿Esos son celos?

—Cállate Plagg —murmuró Adrien—. Si alguien me escucha pensaran que estoy loco

—Entonces no me respondas —Plagg siguió hablando desde el interior del bolsillo de Adrien, suerte que su polera tenía uno—. Aunque la comida sea lo que más importe no he podido evitar notar lo que ese chico ha causado en ti, me parece divertido que lo sigas negando

—No sé de qué hablas —Adrien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Oh ya sé! Te preocupa que ambos son chicos, bueno... La homosexualidad siempre ha existido y no es algo anormal, te lo digo yo que he vivido por muchísimo tiempo. Déjame decirte que no serías mi primer portador con esos gustos

Con esas palabras Plagg finalizó su discurso y se acurrucó en su escondite quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Adrien analizó las palabras del pequeño kwami, quizás tenía razón, quizás si le gustaba Nathaniel. Pero ¿a él también le interesarían los chicos? Lo más probable es que no, después de todo ahora está detrás de una chica.

 _«Joder... ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Por qué tiene que fijarse en Marinette? Soy mucho mejor que ella, tengo que hacer que la olvide»_ eran las ideas que rondaban en la mente del modelo.

Un profesor se reportó enfermo por lo cual pudieron dirigirse a casa más temprano.

Adrien le envió un mensaje a Nathaniel para invitarlo al parque una vez más, el pelirrojo aceptó gustoso así que el modelo estaba esperándolo afuera del instituto.

Pensando en tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez sintió como le tocaban el hombro, dio la vuelta y se extrañó al ver a cierta azabache mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado.

—Hola-a —Le dijo en voz baja—. Q-Quería h-hablar... Contigo... D-De algo —dijo la muchacha tartamudeando.

—Adelante Marinette —dijo Adrien indiferente, no quería entretenerse mucho tiempo, había quedado con Nathaniel.

—Eh... Bueno... Yo... —La azabache estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Tú? —El rubio la incito a continuar.

—¡Me gustas! —soltó de repente con las mejillas encendidas—. Me gustas mucho Adrien...

El ambiente se volvió incómodo, ninguno dijo nada, el modelo estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba una declaración de amor y menos por parte de Marinette.

—Yo —El de ojos esmeraldas buscaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas—. Marinette, lamento decirte esto... —hizo una breve pausa—. Pero no siento lo mismo

No era la primera vez que rechazaba a una chica, pero tampoco era algo que le gustara hacer, se sentía la peor persona al herir a alguien aun así era mejor que dar falsas ilusiones.

—Una oportunidad —suplicó Marinette con los ojos cristalizados—. Por favor, solo eso pido

—No quiero ilusionarte Mari, sólo seamos amigos. ¿Si? —dijo Adrien, le dolía verla así por su culpa, aunque fuera su rival.

La chica de ojos azules no dijo nada, sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba y salió corriendo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Adrien suspiró y miro al cielo, trataba de procesar lo que acaba de pasar, una silueta familiar apareció frente a él y entonces lo miró.

—Hola Nath —Lo saludó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —espetó el pelirrojo, Adrien confundido lo observó de pies a cabeza, la mirada de Nathaniel se dirigía al suelo y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo pudiste rechazarla? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con rabia. Levantó la vista y Adrien notó que estaba a punto de romper en llanto—. ¡Es una chica hermosa, dulce, bondadosa y sobre todo talentosa! ¿Te crees demasiado para ella?

—Nathaniel cálmate —pidió Adrien—. Yo... No quiero herirla

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —gritó el pelirrojo—. Dices ser una buena persona... ¡Pero eres cruel e insensible! —Nathaniel iba a darle un puñetazo, pero se detuvo estando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Dio una mirada al joven Agreste y se marchó a toda prisa ignorando la voz del otro llamándolo.

Saber que la chica que le gusta está interesada en alguien más y que ese alguien la haya hecho llorar provocó que se sintiera impotente... ¿Cómo alguien podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz con una chica tan maravillosa?

Nathaniel continuó corriendo sin rumbo fijo, entró al parque y sus piernas no aguantaron más haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Sin muchas fuerzas se incorporó y vio sus cosas regadas a su alrededor, se habían salido de su mochila.

Comenzó a recoger todo aún con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que escuchó una voz.

—Demoilustrador, soy tu amigo el patrón de las artes. Te daré la oportunidad de vengarte de aquellos que te lastimen a ti y a tus seres queridos, pero necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo aquél hombre.

—Cuenta conmigo...


	10. Demoilustrador

Adrien subió al carro que conducía su chófer quien llegó al instante cuando le pidió que lo recogiera, aunque ya le había dicho que no tendría que llevarlo.

El joven le pidió que fueran a la casa de Nathaniel y después de varias objeciones logró convencerlo.

Avanzaron tres calles y justo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde algo cayó en el capote del auto.

—¿Qué fue...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta una parte del techo desapareció como si fuera borrado y entonces pudo ver al responsable.

—¿Tratabas de huir a la fortaleza de papi? —dijo un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo con las puntas oscuras, su traje era blanco con negro en la parte superior y morado en la inferior, además llevaba una tableta en el brazo derecho—. Dices ser buena persona, pero igual hieres a la gente.

Inmediatamente un bate de béisbol demasiado grande apareció y empezó a descender hacia Adrien. El modelo abrió la puerta y se aventó fuera del auto, al caer en el asfalto pudo ver como su guardaespaldas había recibido el impacto por él.

—¡No!

—Deja de correr, Agreste.

El bate se desvaneció, sin embargo, en su lugar aparecieron tres martillos que se abalanzaron hacia él. Adrien se apresuró a levantarse y salir corriendo, no tenía otra opción, era solo un civil desarmado.

Logró esquivar el golpe de un martillo, pero enseguida lo intentó alcanzar el segundo, pegó un brinco cayendo sobre su costado y rodó para evitar el tercero. Volvió a correr cuando vio aparecer cuatro flechas, al acercarse a un local vio un bote de basura en la entrada. Sin pensar lo tomó y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al atacante.

Adrien aprovechó la distracción para acelerar el paso y esconderse en el primer callejón que vio.

Miró en el interior de su camisa y vio a su kwami asomarse.

—Si me preguntas ese chico debería ilustrar esos libros sangrientos que lees —comentó el gatito divertido.

—Se llaman mangas, Plagg y estoy seguro de que él tiene otro estilo de cómics. ¡Plagg, las garras!

La luz verde cubrió su cuerpo y el traje negro ajustado apareció, siendo Chat Noir trepó por la escalera de emergencia y subió al techo del edificio para tener una vista mejor.

No tardó mucho en distinguir un punto a unas calles donde parecía que los parisinos huían de algo. El héroe gato empuñó su bastón y lo extendió para empezar a saltar yendo hasta el origen del terror de la gente.

No se sorprendió al ver al chico que lo atacó, le daba la espalda y se dirigía al grupo de reporteros que lo grababan desde el centro de la avenida con carros mal estacionados, demasiado cerca del gran socavón que se formó en la intersección de dos calles.

—¡Ladybug y Chat Noir deben traerme sus Miraculous y a Adrien Agreste! —ordenó el akumatizado con rabia.

—¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres, mangaka frustrado? —cuestionó Chat llamando la atención del villano.

—¡Cállate pulgoso!

Demoilustrador lo miró enfurecido y tomó su lápiz para borrar la esquina del edificio en que estaba parado el héroe y dibujar un enorme saco donde caería. El rubio tardó en reaccionar y antes de que pudiera ayudarse de su bastón sintió como alguien lo atrapaba en el aire llevándolo hasta la acera.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el de ojos verdes al ver a alguien diferente de Ladybug.

—Su nueva compañera, Queen Bee —respondió la heroína de traje amarillo con rayas negras.

Chat estaba asombrado, pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver de reojo como varios cuchillos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Apretó el botón de su bastón para extenderlo y empezar a combatir los cuchillos que desaparecían poco después ser tocados.

—¿Y Ladybug?

—Si tú no sabes, yo menos —contestó Queen enredando su trompo en un cuchillo para cambiar su trayectoria evitando que lastimara a una familia—. ¡Huyan!

Los civiles agradecieron y echaron a correr a un lugar seguro.

—¿Cómo vences a alguien que nunca se le acaban las ideas? —cuestionó el más alto apoyándose en una pared.

—Desmotivándolo… ¡Oye Demoilustrador! ¿Solo eso tienes? Que mediocre es tu trabajo.

El villano frunció el ceño irritado, apretó su lápiz y trazó nuevas líneas en su tableta. Entonces aparecieron dos misiles apuntando hacia los héroes.

—No debiste decir eso, Queen…

—Ya me di cuenta —murmuró la rubia atónita.

Ambos rubios corrieron hacia direcciones contrarias, la reina abeja casi es alcanzada cuando el misil impacta contra el suelo. Queen cae junto con algunos escombros y rueda hacia un charco de agua.

—¿Dónde estás, maldito insecto? —pronunció Demoilustrador levitando gracias a una mochila-cohete.

—Olvídate de ella, tráeme el anillo de Chat Noir —exigió aquella voz maliciosa.

Al no poder ver nada en la obscuridad el muchacho decidió hacerle caso a Hawk Moth y regresar a la superficie.

—Carajo, mi cabello apesta —Se quejó Queen incorporándose, sentía su espalda doler por la caída—. Esto no ha acabado, dibujante de cuarta…

Sacó su arma y la lanzó a un poste de luz que estaba cerca del borde del socavón. Se impulsó hacia arriba y cuando salió su trompo empezó a pitar, con algo de emoción atendió la llamada.

—Ya era hora, Ladybug —escuchó la voz del gato.

—Perdónenme, estaba algo aislada de todo… —respondió la heroína de traje moteado desanimada—. Necesitamos un plan, ¿qué han notado de este villano?

—Creo que solo puede crear una cosa a la vez, pudo usar una lámpara o algo para buscarme, pero solo se quedó con su mochila-cohete —declaró Queen Bee.

—Entonces hay que atacarlo al mismo tiempo, Demoilustrador está en el arco del triunfo, los veo en tres minutos.

—A la orden —dijeron los rubios al unísono.

Al llegar a su destino Demoilustrador los estaba esperando en la explanada despreocupado.

—¡Lucky Charm!

En las manos de Ladybug cayó un bote de pintura, analizó el entorno y formuló un plan.

Los tres héroes se miraron antes de asentir y empuñar su respectiva arma. Demoilustrador tomó su lápiz y dibujó una caja que los aprisionó.

—Entréguenme sus Miraculous, ahora.

—¡Jamás! —gritó Ladybug—. Chat, tu bastón arriba.

El rubio acató las ordenes y extendió su arma para liberarlos, Queen lanzó su trompo con la intención de golpear a su oponente, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

Tres bates aparecieron y cada uno persiguió a los héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrieron hasta adentrarse a un estacionamiento público de dos pisos y un sótano. Los bates se estrellaron contra unas trabes dejando algunos escombros a su paso.

—Chat, tenemos que quitarle el lápiz.

—Entendido.

La estructura tembló anunciando que estaba por venirse abajo.

—Antes de que sean puré me darán sus Miraculous —afirmó Demoilustrador apareciendo frente a ellos. Nuevamente dibujó en su tableta y aparecieron cuatro Shuriken* que se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia ellos.

Chat Noir lanzó su bastón al centro de uno deteniéndolo y esquivó el segundo dando un gran salto, no obstante, este chocó con otra trabe comprometiendo más la edificación.

—Chat Noir —Lo llamó la de traje moteado apareciendo a su lado—. Usa tu visión.

El rubio no entendía porque le extendía el Lucky Charm hasta que las luces se apagaron y cayó en cuenta de que solo él podría moverse estando a oscuras sin tropezar.

Rápidamente Chat tomó el bote y lo lanzó a Demostrador a la cara, con el impacto la tapa se despreció y la pintura cayó en sus ojos.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se quejó el villano tallándose, pero sólo consiguió empeorar su situación.

El de traje negro aprovechó para saltar y arrebatarle el lápiz, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo partió por la mitad liberando el akuma.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y Queen Bee se acercó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ladybug purificó el akuma y usó su poder para restaurar el orden.

Dos de los héroes chocaron sus puños y miraron a la rubia pidiéndole que se uniera. Queen Bee aceptó con mucha emoción.

—¡Ganamos!

Los aretes de Ladybug pitaron por lo cual se despidió y corrió apresurada para salir del estacionamiento.

—Oye, ¿y el chico?

Chat siguió la vista de su nueva compañera notando que el joven que habían liberado del control de Hawk Moth ya no estaba. ¿En qué momento se fue?


	11. Todo mal

Nathaniel entró a su casa y cerró la puerta de golpe provocando un gran estruendo, agradeció tanto que sus padres no estuvieran pues no estaba en condiciones de recibir una reprimenda.

Su mente daba vueltas, no podía creer todo lo que recordaba. Ver a Marinette, la chica que le gusta, ser rechazada por Adrien quien también es su amigo. Aunado a esto sus emociones negativas captaron la atención de Hawk Moth y se convirtió en una de sus víctimas. O eso intuyó al ver a los dos héroes festejando su triunfo y él en un lugar al cual no entendía cómo llegó.

Inhaló y exhaló profundo varias veces mientras se dirigía a la sala, al llegar se tumbó en el sillón, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta y sacó su celular del bolsillo. Lo desbloqueó e ingresó al Ladyblog, se arrepintió al instante de no hacerle caso a su voz interior que le dijo que no lo hiciera pues lo primero que apareció fueron algunos videos de él en su versión de supervillano atacando a Adrien.

Arrojó el aparato al otro extremo del sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara, ahora se sentía peor. No entendía cómo fue capaz de agredir a alguien que había sido tan buen amigo y sobre todo buena persona con él desde que llegó, aunque pareciera que lo estaba evitando últimamente.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si en serio era peor ver a la chica que quiere feliz con su amigo que verla huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos después de ser rechazada. No quería ser egoísta, sin duda querría verlos siendo felices, no obstante, la incógnita más importante era si lo soportaría.

Se giró sobre su costado y bufó, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al tema y aun así lo hacía.

Escuchó la vibración de su celular amortiguando con el sillón, con pereza se estiró para alcanzarlo y leer la notificación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje de Adrien, tres en realidad y seguían llegando.

No quería leerlos, estaba avergonzado y dudaba poder hablar con el modelo, aunque fuera por mensaje, mucho menos verlo a la cara el siguiente día de clases.

—Ya mejor llévame Diosito —murmuró levantando la vista al techo.

Pegó un brinco al volver a escuchar la vibración, esta vez de manera prolongada. Al volver a mirar la pantalla comprobó que se trataba de una llamada y como el universo lo odia era Adrien Agreste el nombre que se leía.

—No gracias, no tengo ganas de oír un discurso de odio…

En la mesa vibró nuevamente el smartphone, era una segunda llamada del modelo, harto lo tomó y decidió apagarlo. Tomó un cojín y lo abrazó como fuerza para después volver a tumbarse en el sofá, no tardó mucho en empezar a sentir que se quedaba dormido.

Siendo las ocho menos siete Nathaniel despertó, consideró volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo por lo que se giró sobre su costado, en consecuencia, cayó al suelo y se golpeó un costado con la mesa del centro.

—Mierda… —Se quejó llevando su mano a la zona adolorida.

Escuchó como la puerta era abierta y las voces de sus padres ingresando a la casa. Sorprendido trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor punzante en su muslo le dificultó la tarea.

—¡Nathaniel! —gritó su madre alarmada al encontrarlo en una posición extraña con una mueca de dolor—. ¿Qué te pasó, cariño?

—Me caí —respondió el menor sentándose en el sillón con ayuda de su progenitora.

—¡Aiden, ven rápido! Trae la pomada para golpes —pidió a gritos la mujer.

Poco después apareció en el umbral de la sala el mayor de los Kurtzberg con un recipiente en mano.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, papá —Se apresuró a responder Nathaniel.

—¿Cómo que nada? Te pegaste con la mesa.

—¡Estoy bien! —contestó apartando la mano de su madre—. No fue nada, ¿quieren cenar?

Ambos padres miraron como su hijo se levantaba e iba a la cocina. En el fondo sabían que algo le pasaba, pero no podían saber que era. Su hijo nunca les cuenta nada.

A la mañana siguiente Nathaniel salió de la colgándose su mochila y reteniendo una manzana en su boca. Se le había hecho tarde, llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón para revisar si llevaba dinero para un taxi, pero al momento de sacar un billete otros dos cayeron a las jardineras de la entrada.

—Fuck… —murmuró tomando la manzana. Regresó el billete a su sitio y bajó los escalones para ir a buscar su dinero.

Se agachó y estiró su brazo para tomar los billetes, sin embargo, también encontró algo más abultado. Confundido lo llevó hacia él junto con sus billetes y notó que se trataba de una cartera con mucho dinero, ni siquiera cerraba bien.

—¿Qué rayos? —pronunció abriendo la cartera, había más de tres mil euros en su interior.

La única explicación que se le ocurrió para que alguien cargara con tanto era que acaba de hacer un retiro.

Se mordió el labio dubitativo, ese dinero sin duda le ayudaría a comprar otra computadora pues hace poco su madre había tomado la suya ya que la anterior por fin había dejado de funcionar.

Revisó la división de credenciales, había dos tarjetas bancarias, tres de información sobre un local de masajes y una de identificación. Antes de que pudiera leer lo datos de la última sintió como su celular vibraba, lo sacó y soltó una maldición al ver la hora.

—¡Maldita sea! No llego…

Adrien Agreste estaba en su pupitre, inquieto, golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos y no dejaba de echar ojeadas a la puerta. Estaba ansioso por ver a Nathaniel atravesar esa entrada, necesitaba hablar con él ya que no pudo hacerlo el día anterior, aunque le pidió a su chófer que retomara la ruta después del akuma este le respondió que tenía órdenes de llevarlo a casa inmediatamente. Al parecer su padre se enteró del ataque.

Y ahora tantas dudas bombardeaban su mente ya que la clase había iniciado y no había ni rastros del pelirrojo, ni de Marinette, por cierto.

Cuando la maestra lo llamó para entregarle su tarea se levantó y se posicionó al lado del escritorio, pocos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los alumnos faltantes.

—¡Perdón! ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntaron Marinette y Nathaniel al unísono.

—Pasen chicos, pero que sea la última vez —dijo la profesora Bustier con una sonrisa amable.

Adrien no dejaba de mirar a Nathaniel, pero este parecía no notarlo o tal vez lo ignorada, lo siguió con la mirada hasta su sitio y entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Rápidamente Kurtzberg desvió la mirada cayendo en cuenta de que no llegó solo a la mesa.

—¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? —preguntó la azabache un tanto apenada.

—No, no me molesta —respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Marinette mostró una sonrisa y tomó asiento, abrió su mochila y sacó la tarea.

Nathaniel sonreía, a pesar de lo que pasó ayer le emocionaba tener a la franco-china a su lado. Tal vez era egoísta, pero por un instante agradeció que Adrien no correspondiera los sentimientos de la chica. Quizás tendría una oportunidad.


	12. ¿Entonces cuándo?

Al terminar la última clase Nathaniel se tomó su tiempo para guardar las cosas, al acomodar su lapicera para que entraran bien los cuadernos volvió a encontrar la cartera de la mañana. Una vez más se debatía entre buscar al dueño o gastar el dinero, ¿podría aplicar la famosa frase "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda"?

—Nath, ¿nos vamos? —inquirió Marinette quien estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

—¿Sabes qué Mari? Olvidé que tengo algo importante que hacer, te veré mañana —afirmó el artista bajando las escaleras.

—Oh… Está bien, si no es muy tarde podrías pasar por mí para venir juntos —sugirió la azabache acercándose a su compañero, dejó dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas a modo de despedida y se marchó del salón.

Nathaniel apenas pudo entender el gesto de la muchacha, cada vez lo sorprendía más que le tratara con tanta familiaridad. Agitó su cabeza como si pudiera sacar sus ideas así y finalmente salió del aula.

Media hora después Nathaniel estaba frente a un local de masajes, era la dirección que venía en la identificación del propietario que al parecer también era quien repartía las tarjetas del negocio.

Soltando un suspiro se animó a tocar la puerta temeroso, la puerta no tardó en abrirse dejando ver a un hombre mayor y de baja estatura, con rasgos asiáticos en su rostro que contrastaba con la camisa estilo hawaiana que vestía.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó el hombre mirándolo con atención.

—Eh… De hecho, creo que tengo algo que le pertenece —habló con nerviosismo el menor mientras buscaba en su mochila la dichosa cartera.

Al sacarla se la extendió al anciano quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, con emoción revisó su interior.

—No puedo creer que la encontraste … ¡Y está toda mi pensión! Muchas gracias jovencito, ahora podré pagarle a la muchacha que me auxilió en el supermercado —comentó entusiasmado el mayor—. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

—No hace falta señor, saber que ha recuperado su dinero es más que suficiente.

—No, no, insisto. Déjame al menos pagarte para que compres alguna chuchería —dijo el asiático entregándole dos billetes.

—Yo insisto, no es necesario señor. Sólo tenga cuidado, alguien más pudo haberla encontrado y quedarse con todo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Nathaniel se despidió del señor y se dio la vuelta alejándose del local.

—Tenemos otro, Wayzz…

Kurtzberg caminaba de regreso a casa cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de su celular, entró a una tienda de autoservicio y sacó el smartphone, no reconoció el número, pero al no querer arriesgarse a perder una llamada de emergencia decidió contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Nath, por favor, si cuelgas juro que tumbaré la puerta de tu casa.

—¿Adrien?

—El mismo, Nathaniel por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

El pelirrojo tragó duro y levantó la vista al cielo, se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía qué responder.

—¿Nath?

—Adrien —hizo una breve pausa mientras se mordía los labios—. Hablaremos, pero no será hoy, ni mañana.

—¿Entonces cuándo?

—No lo sé, simplemente no puedo. Espero que entiendas.

Y sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada. Dejó escapar todo el aire que retenía y guardó su celular. En serio que ni él se entendía, sabía que debía ofrecerle una disculpa a Adrien, pero algo en su interior le impedía ir a encontrarlo. Le tenía miedo a algo y no sabía a qué.

Necesita distraer su mente y eso lo lograría dibujando, debía llegar a casa cuanto antes para intentar aislarse del mundo en su habitación. Con eso en mente comenzó a caminar.

Adrien tocaba las teclas del piano con una gran emoción, se trataba de una de sus canciones favoritas y aunque sabía que su padre prefería que tocara clásicos en esta ocasión no le importaba. Necesitaba concentrarse en algo que no fuera Nathaniel y Lola Blanc era una bella escapatoria.

— _Don't say you do_... —cantó dando fin a la melodía.

—Casi no cantas, ¿también es culpa de ese pelirrojo que intentó matarte? —inquirió el gatito engullendo un trozo de camembert desde la mesa en que estaba apoyado.

—¡Plagg! —increpó el rubio con el ceño fruncido—. No fue su culpa, estaba bajo el control de ese… Malvado.

—Hey no negaste mi suposición, así que sí es por él —señaló el kwami negro volando hasta estar frente al portador—. ¿Entonces Ladybug está oficialmente olvidada?

—Ella… Ella siempre rechazó mis sentimientos. Creo que ya era justo dejarla por la paz.

—¿Y ese tal Nathaniel es tu objetivo?

Agreste se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio, movió la silla con ruedas y se sentó en ella. Plagg se posicionó a su lado.

—No, a él le interesa Marinette. Ni siquiera sé si buscaría algo con él.

—¿Entonces qué harás?

—Tal vez lo ayude con ella.

—Juntar al chico que te gusta con la chica que rechazaste… Que inusual —comentó el pequeño gato dando vueltas en el aire.

—Vamos no me gusta… Es solo…

—¿Qué cosa? Vamos, ni siquiera puedes inventarte algo —se burló Plagg ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dirigía su portador.

—Cállate.

Adrien ignoró las risas de su kwami y se giró para ver la pantalla de su computadora, la encendió y en cuanto le fue posible accedió al navegador, al ver los accesos directos que le sugerían una idea llegó a su mente. Rápidamente dio click en Facebook y buscó en sus chats a Nathaniel.

Tal vez el artista no quería hablar con él, pero Adrien sí quería ser escuchado y aunque fuera por un texto le diría todo lo que quería, o casi todo.


	13. ¿Por qué?

Diez minutos le tomó a Nathaniel decidir que dejaría cargando su celular antes de leer cualquier mensaje.

Llevó su mano a la bocina que tenía en una esquina del buró, presionó el botón de encendido y una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

Alzó los brazos haciendo crujir algunos huesos en el proceso, regresó su vista a la caja misteriosa y la tomó entre sus manos para observarla mejor. Era de color café obscuro con algunos símbolos en rojo, no reconocía del todo las grafías, aun así, le hacían pensar en China.

Se encogió de hombros y la abrió, una luz muy brillante apareció lo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al estar seguro de que podía ver sin lastimarse lo abrió y se encontró con una criatura pequeña de color naranja que se asemejaba a un zorro.

—¡Hola! Soy Trixx —saludó el ser flotante agitando su diminuta mano.

Nathaniel estaba impactado, quería gritar, pero no podía, la voz se le había ido. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue dejarse caer en la cama y echarse para atrás hasta resbalarse en el borde y llegar al suelo.

—Mierda.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Aléjate cosa rara!

El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor y notó en la esquina del escritorio un artefacto que le podía ser de ayuda. Se arrastró por el suelo y levantó el brazo para poder tomar el cuchillo, enseguida le apuntó al ser que le seguía a cada metro que avanzaba.

—¡Atrás dije!

—Tranquilo chico, no voy a hacerte daño —afirmó el zorrito alzando los brazos—. Déjame explicarte…

—¿Cómo carajos puedes hablar?

—Soy un kwami, tu kwami, fuiste elegido para ser portador del miraculous del zorro que dará el poder de la ilusión.

—Espera, ¿dijiste miraculous? ¿No es lo que Hawk Moth quiere de Ladybug y Chat Noir? —cuestionó Kurtzberg asombrado.

—Así es, son las joyas que les dan grandes poderes a personas normales como tú —explicó Trixx como notable emoción—. ¡Su altruismo y gran corazón los hacen aptos para ser protectores de los débiles!

—¿Cómo dices? No, yo no tengo nada de un superhéroe.

—Claro que lo tienes, Nathaniel. Por eso fuiste elegido, usarás el collar del zorro y lucharás junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El aludido estaba en shock, no podía creer que estaba dialogando con un zorro parlante ni mucho menos que podría convertirse en aliado de sus ídolos. Todo era tan irreal.

No podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una broma muy extraña pues no se creía capaz de luchar junto a sus ídolos protegiendo la ciudad. Él era normal, sin mucha fuerza física, de pocos amigos y sin encanto alguno. Así se definía a sí mismo con la vista hacia el suelo y una presión en su pecho, en la habitación no se escuchaba más que el sonido de su respiración y la melodía proveniente la bocina en su buró.

_❝_ _Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_ _❞_

Trixx observaba con curiosidad al que supuestamente era su portador, no entendía mucho de sus acciones. Lo había amenazado con un cuchillo para mantequilla y ahora estaba en el suelo con la cabeza el otro mundo. ¿Acaso el miraculous terminó en las manos incorrectas?

_❝_ _I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_ _❞_

Entonces Nathaniel se incorporó lentamente y miró al pequeño zorro, prefirió creer lo que decía y quería escucharlo con atención, cambió su ánimo a uno emocionado y le pidió que le diera algunas explicaciones detalladas. Pasada la medianoche el artista empezó a bostezar y sentir que sus ojos se cerraban solos, entendió que debía irse a dormir, después de darle algo de comer a su nuevo amigo, claro.

Estando seguro de todo fue un sueño extraño se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas dispuesto a olvidarse de todo.

El sonido agudo de la alarma sonó en la habitación despertando a Marinette. La azabache deslizó su dedo por la pantalla de su celular y desactivó la alarma para después voltearse boca abajo dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

—¡Marinette se te hará tarde! —gritó su madre desde el pie de la escalera.

La aludida soltó un gruñido y salió de la cama de mala gana, se sentía agotada y rogaba por dormir al menos doce horas, pero ya que era día de clases no podría cumplir su deseo.

Cuando terminó de alistarse bajó a desayunar y sintió vibrar su celular que llevaba en la mano. Enseguida miró la pantalla y leyó en las notificaciones dos mensajes de Nathaniel, se sentó en la isla de la cocina y empezó a escribir su contestación.

**_Marinette _ 6:37_ **

Claro Nath, puedes pasar por mí en diez minutos.

La franco-china se despidió de sus padres que atendían la panadería y tomó su mochila para después salir a la calle para encontrarse con su compañero de clases que recién llegaba.

—¡Buenos días Nath! —saludó con alegría la azabache.

—Buen día, Marinette —respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo tímidamente.

—¿Gustas? —preguntó la muchacha abriendo una pequeña caja llena de galletas recién hechas.

—Sí, gracias.

El artista tomó una y le dio una mordida, degustó el bocadillo entusiasmado y estuvo a nada de hablar con la boca llena para hacer mención del exquisito sabor.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír por la cara del pelirrojo quien pronto empezó a parecerse a una lucecita navideña por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Ambos jóvenes charlaron de cosas triviales durante todo el trayecto hasta que finalmente estuvieron frente al instituto. Ya que se carcajeaban animadamente captaban la atención de muchos otros estudiantes, para uno en especial la escena era poco agradable. Su buen humor por un ligero cambio en la actitud de su padre se había esfumado.

—Es idea mía ¿o algo está pasando ahí? —cuestionó Nino apenas llegó al lado de su mejor amigo, Adrien.

—Es idea tuya —contestó el rubio reprimiendo una mueca.

Observó cómo Kurtzberg le decía algo a la azabache antes de alejarse dejándola sola a la mitad del patio. Por un instante pensó en ir tras el pelirrojo, sin embargo, algo en su interior le recordó que ya había insistido mucho y que era mejor dejar que su amigo estuviera listo para hablar.

Con su mente en otro lado Agreste no se percató del momento en que Nino se apartó de su lado ni las primeras veces que Dupain-Cheng le llamaba hasta que le tocó el hombro.

—¿Qué pasó, Mari?

—¿Podemos hablar? —inquirió la ojiazul esquivando su mirada.

—Claro.

Sin que tuviera tiempo a protestar Marinette lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a rastras a uno de los salones vacíos.

—Bueno ya, no soy de trapo —Se quejó el rubio una vez que la chica lo soltó.

Se llevó una mano a la parte enrojecida de su antebrazo notando la marca de la mano apenas perceptible.

Marinette temblaba de los nervios, pero había tomado una decisión —de manera impulsiva—, y no se iba a echar para atrás. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor para tomar al chico del cuello de su camisa y lanzarse a sus labios que tanto anhelaba probar.

Agreste tardó en entender lo que sucedía, sin embargo, cuando sintió los movimientos de la azabache recobró el sentido y la apartó bruscamente.

—Maldita sea… ¿Qué te ocurre, Marinette? —increpó el rubio retrocediendo varios pasos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazas? —cuestionó la muchacha con desesperación.

Esa pregunta descolocó al rubio, no se esperaba que sacara el tema así de fácil y sin duda dificultaba el propósito que se planteó en la mañana: arreglar las cosas. ¿Acaso debía ser cruel para que la chica entendiera?

—Es solo… Mari eres una buena amiga, linda, amable y todo. Pero no eres mi… Tipo.

—Pero ¿por qué? Tiene que haber una razón —Insistió la azabache con la mandíbula apretada.

—No la hay…

—¡Responde carajo! Siempre he tratado de llamar tu atención con mi trabajo, en las salidas y no entiendo…

—¡Soy gay, maldita sea!

Dupain-Cheng quedó sin habla, miraba fijamente a su acompañante quien se repente lucía inseguro.

El modelo no entendía como una declaración así había salido de su boca, es decir, apenas se había fijado en un chico y siempre… Siempre había sentido amistad o admiración hacia las chicas que le rodeaban nunca atracción y eso no le parecía relevante. Ahora se cuestionaba si realmente le atraía solo chicos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó una tercera persona desde el marco de la puerta, sus ojos llorosos y su labio inferior temblando hacían que desconocieran a la chica que siempre destacaba por su seguridad e imposición.

—¿Chloé?


	14. ¿Boliche?

La puerta se cerró y Chloé se apoyó en ella sin dejar de mirar al que solía ser su mejor amigo y a aquella chica que consideraba su enemiga. Tal vez fue mala idea espiarlos, pero ahora tenía parte de la respuesta a una de sus preguntas que más le atormentaban.

Tragó duro y pasó una mano por sus ojos retirando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Por su parte Adrien se sentía acorralado, tenía frente a él a dos chicas que apreciaba mucho, pero las estaba hiriendo de manera involuntaria. Y ahora había confesado algo que ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro, ¿qué harían ellas con esa información? La televisión le había enseñado que una chica dolida es capaz de todo, seguramente dos son un problema enorme.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió Chloé avanzando unos pocos pasos.

El rubio la miró, luego a la azabache de coletas cuyos ojos también estaban llorosos, por la expresión en su rostro sabía que no terminaba de procesar la situación.

—¿Qué quieren que diga? Nadie controla a quien querer…

—Eso ya me lo dijiste —interrumpió Chloé—. ¿Es que no tuviste la confianza de contarme? ¿O acaso creías que te juzgaría?

—¿Quién es?

Ambos rubios miraron confundidos a la franco-china que parecía al fin haber vuelto a la realidad.

—Chicas… Por favor, no me pidan explicaciones que ni yo mismo me puedo dar —suplicó Agreste dejando escapar un suspiro—. No quiero perder la amistad de ninguna, pero si quieren sacarme de sus vidas no haré nada para evitarlo.

Dicho eso el rubio pasó al lado de ambas y salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_«Día de mierda y todavía no inician las clases, carajo»_

Maldiciendo repetidas veces en su mente dobló en un pasillo y chocó con alguien. Se llevó una mano a su frente adolorida y levantó la vista encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba.

—Nathaniel…

El nombrado se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz instantáneamente y eso lo convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

—Perdón —dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Igual iba distraído.

—No… Bueno sí, aparte de esto.

Kurtzberg se puso de pie rápidamente y ayudó al modelo.

—Perdón por gritarte… Te ataqué y… Fui un idiota —admitió sintiéndose avergonzado—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo fuiste honesto con Marinette y yo reaccioné de la peor manera, incluso Hawk Moth sacó provecho de mi inmadurez.

—Nath, no te sientas mal. Todos reaccionamos de distintas formas —Adrien colocó una mano el hombro del más bajo—. Y sé bien que Demoilustrador no eras tú realmente, no me lo tomo personal. Así que no pienses que estoy enojado o algo por el estilo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro.

El modelo esbozó una sonrisa que calmó las inquietudes del ojiturquesa. Colocó su brazo encima de los hombros del menor y propuso que fueran juntos al aula.

La primera clase se llevó a cabo con normalidad, ya que Nathaniel y Adrien se sentaron juntos el artista no podía dibujar como solía hacer pues Agreste le insistía en que debería esforzarse en la materia y no darla por perdida desde ahora, Agreste estaba tan ocupado explicándole a su compañero el trabajo que dejó Mendeleiev que no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Chloé y Marinette.

Cuando la profesora recibió un llamado de la dirección pidió a la clase que mantuvieran el orden y aseguró no tardar demasiado. Como era de esperarse todo el alumnado comenzó a hablar y levantarse de sus lugares.

Por su parte Adrien tomó el lápiz que sostenía el pelirrojo, en consecuencia, el artista protestó y solo recibió una sonrisa divertida como contestación.

—¿Qué dices si vamos al boliche un día de estos?

—¿Boliche? Mmm nunca he ido —respondió el pelirrojo mostrándose pensativo.

—Mejor aún, te enseño y nos la pasamos bien. Hay muchos lugares que me gustaría visitar contigo —mencionó el rubio sin pensar, la sonrisa en su rostro fue borrada al instante por miedo a decir algo que pudiera incomodar, al contrario.

—Claro, sería genial conocer un poco más de la ciudad —dijo Kurtzberg con una sonrisa que enterneció y tranquilizó al mayor.

De repente Nathaniel miró a otro lado, el modelo siguió su mirada hacia la entrada, la puerta estaba siendo cerrada por Marinette que parecía soltar un suspiro de alivio por no encontrarse a la profesora. Adrien no pudo evitar tensarse, tal vez por notar la mirada de Chloé sobre él o el hecho de la franco-china le había quitado la atención del muchacho.

Agreste frunció el ceño y llevó su mano al hombro del más bajo para que volviera a mirarlo.

—¿Qué dices si vamos hoy después de clases?

—Sí, está bien Adrien.

Nathaniel era arrastrado por su amigo Adrien, quien parecía tener mucha prisa por irse al boliche.

Al ver a la Dupain-Cheng en el pie de la escalera se limitó a disculparse con la mirada afligida por no poder siquiera avisarle que no regresarían juntos. La azabache observaba confundida la escena, tal vez tenía frente a ella la respuesta que tanto deseaba encontrar.

El guardaespaldas de Adrien no parecía alguien fácil de convencer, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en cambiar su postura de negación y abrir la puerta para del joven Agreste y su acompañante.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias —dijo el rubio ingresando al auto sin soltar al pelirrojo.

—Mm buenas tardes —saludó nervioso el menor cerrando la puerta una vez que entró.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, Nathaniel sacó su libreta de dibujos y empezó a darle color al último boceto que había hecho. Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse halagado al ver que se trataba de un dibujo de su contraparte, Chat Noir.

Agradecía ser aquel personaje que era fuente de inspiración del mejor dibujante que había conocido, y aunque Nathaniel era el único artista que conocía en persona no tenía duda de que acertaba al darle ese puesto.

Aparcaron frente a una gran plaza, el guardaespaldas les abrió la puerta y por petición de Adrien regresó al interior del auto, no quería que los acompañara todo el rato.

Ambos jóvenes subieron, ingresaron a la plaza y se dirigieron al boliche, para sorpresa de ambos el sitio estaba cerrado.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Perdón Nath —dijo el rubio con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, estaba bastante apenado.

—No pasa nada, Adrien —respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, Agreste buscó emocionado el artefacto en sus bolsillos y al encontrarlo miró la pantalla, sin dudar se la mostró a su acompañante.

—¡Mira! André el heladero está cerca, ¿qué dices si salimos a buscarlo?

—Me parece una buena idea.

El ojiesmeralda tomó el brazo del más bajo y lo llevó hacia una de las salidas de la plaza donde no pudiera interceptarlos su guardaespaldas. Al tropezar con su propio pie Adrien casi cae llevándose al pelirrojo, pero Kurtzberg reaccionó rápido y se agarró de un barandal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el menor viendo cómo se incorporada.

—Sí, gracias Nath —aseguró con una sonrisa que disipó la preocupación del artista.

Retomaron su camino rodeando la plaza hasta llegar a un kiosco donde se encontraba el hombre que buscaban terminando de atender a una pareja. Cuando estuvieron frente a él pidieron la especialidad del día.

—Tengan más cuidado muchachos, vi como ese motociclista casi los atropella —mencionó el heladero entregándole un cono de helado a Nathaniel quien lo recibió gustoso.

—Sí, bueno. Eso sucede si se pasan el semáforo rojo…

—Eso es lamentable Adrien, les doy una bola extra para el susto.

—Muchas gracias André.

Pagaron el helado y decidieron empezar a caminar hacia una de las bancas que rodeaban el kiosco. El hombre los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, podía identificar una química muy peculiar entre ellos.

—¡Tú maldito heladero de quinta! —gritó una voz femenina desde lo alto del kiosco—. ¡Ahora aprenderás a quedarte callado!

André levantó la vista encontrándose con una mujer de vestido azul y capa negra, la fémina sacó una cadena y con ella golpeó al pobre hombre que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Adrien no pensó ni un segundo cuando tomó a Nathaniel de la mano y lo llevó lejos del peligro, dando excusas tontas lo dejó detrás de un arbusto y se echó a correr buscando un buen escondite.

—¡Nathaniel, el momento ha llegado! —chilló el pequeño zorro que se mantuvo escondido en la chaqueta de su portador.

—¿Estás seguro? No estoy preparado —respondió el pelirrojo asomándose para ver el efecto que sufrió André, estaba de pie con la vista perdida y la boca cosida.

—Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, el mejor aprendizaje es vivirlo en carne propia. ¡Vamos, transfórmate ahora!

Chat Noir apareció en escena, con su bastón bateó un bote de basura a la villana que estaba por atacar a un bebé que lloraba atemorizado.

—¿Se te perdió el circo, amiga? —Se burló el héroe gato con una sonrisa.

—Llegas a tiempo para participar, saco de pulgas —mencionó con desprecio la mujer haciendo girar su arma.

—Venga, ¿es muy tarde para unirme a la fiesta, amigos? —alardeó un joven cayendo en el borde del barandal.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —cuestionó la villana confundida.

—Un gusto, soy Firefox. Y seré el que te derrote esta tarde.


	15. Un poco de apoyo

La mujer observó incrédula al recién llegado, sin duda su aparente arrogancia y poder le hacían sentir superior, cosa que le irritaba demasiado.

—¡Hombres! Hablan mucho y poco hacen…

Sin esperar respuesta lanzó la cadena hacia ambos portadores, lograron esquivar el ataque por lo cual las columnas del quiosco recibieron el impacto debilitándose.

Nathaniel cayó sobre su pierna, inmediatamente una gran punzada se hizo presente, maldijo en su mente por no ser tan ágil como debería.

—Hey Firefox —Le habló Chat ocultándose detrás de una banca—. Primer día, difícil, lo sé, pero estamos solo ahora y necesito que protejas a la gente… ¿Puedes hacer eso mientras enfrento a esta loca?

—¿Seguro que puedes con ella?

—Claro que sí.

El zorro lo miró no muy convencido, pero tampoco quería retar a su nuevo compañero, asintió en el momento que empuñaba su arma, una flauta que además de ayudarle a defender le servía para invocar su poder de ilusión. Echó un último vistazo al de traje negro que se dirigía a atacar a la akumatizada.

—¿Lista para entregar tu akuma, demente de Andrómeda?

—Mi nombre es _Tyrant_ y te haré callar bola de pelos —aseveró adelantando un pie mientras echaba su capa hacia atrás.

Inhaló profundo y decidido se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes que se escondían detrás de unos arbustos, vigilando que nadie los atacara les indicó a los ciudadanos por donde ir para estar más seguros.

Ayudó a otros tres grupos y un matrimonio de edad avanzada para estar lejos de la zona de peligro, alcanzó a ver cómo Chat Noir era lanzado hacia un edificio.

—¡Chat! —gritó Firefox alarmado, se disponía a intentar alcanzarlo cuando una silueta parcialmente amarilla se interpuso en la trayectoria del aludido salvándolo del choque.

Queen Bee aterrizó tratando de sostener al héroe gato pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, el de traje anaranjado no tardó en llegar enfrente de ellos agradeciendo al cielo por algo de apoyo.

—¿Ya saben dónde está el akuma? —inquirió la recién llegada mirando a ambos chicos, Firefox negó y Chat seguía aturdido.

—Tal vez la misma cadena —sugirió el ojiturquesa dirigiendo su vista hacia la peliverde, la abeja asintió pensativa hasta que percibió como el chico a su lado se incorporaba lentamente.

—Ugh… ¿Y Ladybug? Sin ella… El akuma escapará.

—Bueno eso respóndelo tú, gato, últimamente se tarda demasiado cuando hay gente en riesgo, ya veo porque están reclutando otros portadores —mencionó Queen cruzándose de brazos, cuando soñaba con luchar junto a su ídola jamás imaginó algo como lo que estaba viviendo.

Aprovechando la distracción de los héroes, con sigilo _Tyrent_ se posicionó a pocos metros de distancia y lanzó su cadena hacia ellos, sin embargo, una sombra fue más veloz y los empujó lejos salvándolos del ataque. La villana de cabello verde gruñó en respuesta y golpeó el suelo con su pie.

—Agh Ladybug… ¿Por qué se molestan en proteger a esos idiotas? —cuestionó con rabia dando un gran salto hasta estar frente al equipo de superhéroes que apenas se ponía de pie.

La azabache sacó su yo-yo y empezó a hacerlo girar, en posición de alerta siguió con la mirada cada paso de su rival, segundos más tarde sus compañeros la imitaron preparándose para cualquier ataque.

 _Tyrent_ esbozó una sonrisa y arrastrando la cadena empezó a caminar de un lado a otro analizando los gestos de sus contrincantes, igual que una leona observando una manada de gacelas en espera de que alguna se aleje convirtiéndose en la presa ideal.

 _«El zorro no es tan astuto»_ , concluyó y amplió su sonrisa.

Echó su brazo hacia atrás para que la cadena tomara impulso y enseguida la lanzó hacia delante, la de traje moteado advirtió puntualmente a sus compañeros quienes saltaron esquivando el golpe, antes de que Firefox pudiera aterrizar se percató de que la cadena se dirigía a él, pensó en hacer girar su flauta para protegerse, no obstante, la cadena fue rodeada por dos hilos deteniendo su trayectoria.

 _Tyrent_ trataba de liberar su arma del yo-yo y trompo de las heroínas cuando vio a Chat corriendo hacia ella, apretando la mandíbula tiró más fuerte de su cadena haciendo que las chicas cayeran al suelo y dio un brinco para escapar del chico gato.

El de traje negro frunció el ceño y se elevó extendiendo su bastón con la intención de interceptarla en el aire, no obstante, la villana se dio cuenta de su plan y giró en el aire para golpearle el estómago con sus piernas.

A Chat Noir le hizo falta el aire y mientras luchaba por recuperarlo su cuerpo caía al vacío y su bastón lo había soltado, apenas lograba regular su respiración cuando sintió como lo tomaban en brazos salvándolo de una terrible caída.

Confundido giró su cabeza para ver quien le había salvado encontrándose con unos ojos turquesas enmarcados por un antifaz naranja.

—¿Qué no ven que les hago un favor al hacerles pagar a estos idiotas por su idiotez? —espetó la mujer desde lo alto del quiosco. Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus oponentes, sin éxito, se habían escondido.

—¡Eso es! —gritó Queen Bee llamando la atención de los otros portadores, al notar que nadie le entendía rodó los ojos—. Quiere castigar a los hombres… Me apuesto un brazo a que un acto de misoginia es la causa de su akumatización.

—¿André un misógino? Pero es muy amable, no entiendo porque lo atacó directamente —mencionó Chat Noir apoyándose en su bastón que recuperó Ladybug.

—Tal vez fue un testigo que no hizo nada —respondió la azabache llevándose una mano al mentón pensativa—. Queen tienes razón, a nosotras no nos ha hecho daño y descarga su rabia con ellos.

—Si tanto es su coraje con los hombres, ¿por qué obedece a uno? —cuestionó Firefox mirando desde lejos a su oponente.

—La manipulación es la especialidad de Hawk Moth, de eso no hay duda —declaró Queen Bee apretando la mandíbula, no perdía de vista que siendo civil había hecho un gran sembradío de víctimas que Hawk Moth cosechó sin dudar.

Ladybug le dio la razón a su compañera antes de lanzar su yo-yo al cielo invocando su Lucky Charm, en sus manos cayó un empaque de trampa para ratas.

—¿Pegamento?

—Oye creo que nuestra rival es muy grande para eso —comentó Chat Noir igual de confundido que sus compañeros.

—Firefox, necesito que toques una melodía.

 _Tyrent_ se estaba hartando de buscar a los portadores de los miraculous, pateó una banca arrojándola lejos y en ese instante vio como Chat Noir y Firefox la esquivaban y se acercaba a ella corriendo, cambió su semblante a uno de determinación y se preparó para defenderse. Decidida lanzó la cadena dispuesta golpear al héroe gato y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo su arma se topó con algo invisible. O así lo vio hasta que la ilusión se deshizo permitiéndole ver al nuevo héroe sosteniendo con firmeza el Lucky Charm que le ayudó a retener la cadena.

—¡Veneno!

Queen Bee usó su trompo para inmovilizarla, permitiendo así que dejara de atacar y pudieran buscar el akuma.

—Quizás el zorro tenga razón y esté en la cadena.

—Bueno en este momento ruego por haberme equivocado —dijo el pelirrojo acercándose sin haber soltado el amuleto encantado y por lo tanto la cadena, al estar frente a los otros les mostró su problema.

—¿En serio? ¿Te has quedado pegado? —pronunció la de traje rayado dándose una palmada en la frente.

—Sí, lo siento.

—No puedo usar el cataclismo sin estar seguro de que no te hará daño —anunció Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos.

Firefox se sintió avergonzado, bajó la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas teñidas y enseguida Ladybug notó su cambio de ánimo, no pudo evitar sentir empatía al verlo. Miró mal a sus compañeros y tocó el hombro del muchacho.

—Hey, hiciste un excelente trabajo para ser tu primer día, no te preocupes. Lo resolveremos —afirmó dulcemente, el contrario levantó la vista encontrando una sonrisa sincera. Le devolvió el gesto y musitó un “gracias”.

—Bien, tal vez… —Ladybug empezó a observar a _Tyrent_ de arriba a abajo buscando algo que tuviera pinta de objeto-que-esconda-un-akuma. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el collar que rodeaba el cuello de la fémina—. ¡Bingo!

Retiró el collar e intentó jalarlo hasta romperlo, al ver que su idea fallaba le tendió el accesorio a su fiel compañero felino.

—Oh gracias por el regalo —bromeó antes de invocar su cataclismo destruyéndolo y liberando así la mariposa obscura.

Ladybug le regaló un guiño al zorro luego se encargó de purificar el akuma y reparar los desastres, los cuatro héroes dirigieron su atención a la víctima de Hawk Moth que miraba al suelo y se abrazaba a sí misma, su cabello castaño cubría parcialmente su rostro y sus ropas lucían desarregladas.

Queen Bee sin pensar mucho se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, la chica se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, aceptó el abrazo y el sentimiento de soledad se desvaneció lentamente.

—Día a día vivimos cosas que nos pueden afectar terriblemente, lo importante es no guardarse nada y tratar de enfrentarlo —Empezó a hablar la rubia con algo de tristeza en su voz—. Está bien derrumbarse, pero no por ello dejemos que las desgracias nos definan, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a acompañarnos en nuestra lucha. No estás sola.

—Cuando sientas que tu mundo se derrumba, recuerda que aún hay personas buenas peleando todos los días por erradicar las injusticias —Ladybug tomó la palabra colocando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha—. Hacer oír tu voz es un gran inicio, no te pido que sea con nosotros, pero sí con alguien que sepas que no te fallará.

La civil agradeció a ambas heroínas y temerosa se acercó a los otros héroes que no estaban seguros de que hacer o decir. Se disculpó con ellos por ser impulsiva y perder los estribos dejándose manipular por un hombre tan malvado. El pitido de dos miraculous se hizo presente, Ladybug le pidió a Queen Bee que se encargara de la chica antes de marcharse columpiándose por los edificios.

Por su parte Firefox aceptó las disculpas de la chica después de asegurar que no era necesario, le dio un consejo sobre no aislarse para caer en el hoyo de la negatividad y se alejó corriendo.

Pensando en la peculiaridad que implicaba este akuma en especial se preguntaba si se enfrentaría a más rivales con pesares tan dolorosos y si el sufrimiento era clave para la fortaleza de cada supervillano. De ser así, ¿qué tan capaz de luchar sería como superhéroe?

Ocultándose detrás de un camión abandonado su transformación finalizó dejando ver al chico introvertido que suele pasar su tiempo dibujando fantasías.

—¡Estuviste genial!

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, supiste recuperar la confianza en ti mismo e hiciste un excelente trabajo en equipo, reconozco que superaste mis expectativas —anunció el pequeño zorro volando alrededor de su portador.

—¿Gracias?

—Nada de gracias, hagamos una pequeña celebración. ¡Comida y algo que te guste! Quiero saber un poco más de ti niño.

Nathaniel sonrió incrédulo, estaba recibiendo halagos y una amistad de alguien que le apoyó desde un principio, no podía estar más agradecido con el universo por darle una oportunidad así. Sin duda era un buen día empezando por su reconciliación con...

—¡Adrien!


	16. Imperfectos

Kurtzberg empezó a correr de regreso al parque, durante toda la batalla no se había topado con el modelo, ni siquiera cuando evacuó a los civiles. En su mente rogaba que Adrien estuviera a salvo.

Pasó a toda prisa por la fuente y divisó a una chica conocida por ser la hija de un matrimonio importante y que solía hacerle la vida imposible en el instituto, sin bajar la velocidad se giró en un pie intentando esquivarla, para su sorpresa no cayó al suelo por lo cual continuó su recorrido ignorando los reproches de Chloé Bourgeois.

Sintiendo como sus pulmones rogaban por un descanso miraba a todos lados buscando a su amigo, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos y miró sus manos manchadas de tierra, levantó la vista encontrándose con una franco-china que no esperaba ver.

—¡Marinette! Oh como lo siento, no estaba viendo —Empezó a disculparse el pelirrojo hablado rápido mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. De verdad perdóname, yo... Tengo que irme.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder echó a correr nuevamente dejando a la muchacha confundida. Sentía sus mejillas arder, los mechones de cabello se pegaban a su piel por el sudor y sus piernas le dolían, nunca hacía ejercicio, seguramente su cuerpo le reclamaría por el cambio en los próximos días.

Sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la fuerza alcanzó a recargarse en el respaldo de una banca, con dificultad dio dos pasos más y se sentó en ella, odiaba tener que frenar sin saber dónde y cómo se encontraba su amigo.

—¿Nathaniel?

—¡Adrien! —pronunció sorprendido al verlo frente a él, miró como se acercaba y se sentó a su lado mirándolo confundido, cualquiera lo haría si ves a un chico sudado y con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio observándolo de arriba a abajo, en un instante se vio rodeado por los brazos del menor.

—¡Te busqué como loco! Solo me dejaste escondido y te fuiste a quien sabe dónde —reclamó Nathaniel con el ceño fruncido, reconocía que de otra manera no habría podido transformarse y hacer su debut como héroe, sin embargo, debía reprocharle a su amigo por preocuparlo.

Agreste sonrió y deshizo el abrazo, no apartó la vista de su rostro, le parecía tierna la actitud que había tomado Kurtzberg, casi como si hiciera berrinche, no obstante, también le conmovía ver que realmente le importaba si se encuentra a salvo o no.

—Perdona por dejarte ahí, pero era un lugar pequeño y siendo dos sin duda llamaríamos la atención de la villana —Trató de explicar Adrien para tranquilizar al contrario, siempre debía ser creativo para justificar sus desapariciones sin revelar su identidad como héroe—. Si te hace sentir mejor Chat Noir se encargó de llevarme a lugar seguro.

—Bueno menos mal —Se limitó a responder, Nathaniel aun sentía sus mejillas calientes por ejercitarse repentinamente, se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca y sonrió de lado.

Su única preocupación era localizar a Agreste y ver que estuviera entero, ahora podía relajarse un poco y pensar en su nueva labor como superhéroe, había podido luchar junto a sus ídolos, aunque su torpeza ganó un instante recibió la aprobación de Ladybug, confiaba en que más adelante Chat Noir también confiaría en él al igual que Queen Bee.

—¿Viste al nuevo héroe? Creo que es un zorro —Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo mirando a su acompañante quien se había mantenido en silencio.

—Ah sí… Sí lo vi.

—¿Y te pareció? Yo creo que estuvo muy genial —Empezó a hablar con emoción en su voz, quería saber si en serio impresionó a algún civil haciendo un buen trabajo, así como lo hicieron Ladybug y Chat Noir con él—. Ayudó a Chat antes de que llegaran las chicas y su poder…

—Sí, sí, un sujeto astuto, pero le falta mucho por aprender —Lo cortó Adrien cruzándose de brazos—. Tendrá que mejorar pronto o pondrá su integridad en peligro o peor, la de sus compañeros.

—¿Tú crees? Entonces… ¿no lo hizo bien? —inquirió con un tono de voz más bajo.

—No, no lo hizo.

Kurtzberg sintió su confianza desvanecerse, si alguien como Adrien que suele ver lo bueno de las cosas creía que su alter ego era ineficiente, ¿qué pensarían el resto de parisinos?

Una silueta fornida apareció frente a ellos llamando su atención, al identificar al guardaespaldas de Adrien cayeron en cuenta de que debían volver a la plaza y en su lugar se quedaron en el parque perdiendo tiempo.

Ante su cara de pocos amigos Agreste, no intentó protestar cuando le informó que debían volver a la mansión inmediatamente, por órdenes de su padre, seguro de que al llegar le darían tremenda reprimenda se despidió de Nathaniel agradeciéndole por aceptar salir con él.

—Lamento causarte problemas con mi padre, otra vez —musitó el rubio avergonzado, cada vez que el guardaespaldas accedía a alguna petición suya algo sucedía en la ciudad y de una u otra forma Gabriel se enteraba.

El hombre no respondió, mantuvo su mirada fija hacia el frente, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero le preocupaba el muchacho, con su familia deshecha y alguien que lo oriente como es debido, su trabajo consiste en velar por su bienestar y eso incluía lo emocional, no es una máquina insensible que deba dedicarse al trabajo todo el día igual que su padre y eso parecía perder de vista Gabriel.

La noche había caído cuando el joven modelo ingresó a la gran mansión Agreste, fue interceptado por Nathalie quien lo guió a una de las habitaciones contiguas, al entrar se llevó la gran sorpresa de que su padre tenía visitas.

—Hijo al fin llegas —pronunció Gabriel poniéndose de pie.

El menor saludó cordialmente y se acercó a su progenitor confundido, tal como se lo ordenaba con la mirada se sentó a su lado y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Adrien quiero presentarte a Tomoe Tsurugi y su hija, Kagami. Hace poco llegaron a París —anunció el hombre acomodando el marco de sus lentes.

El de ojos verdes observó rápidamente a ambas mujeres, la mayor tenía su cabello recogido y un semblante pacífico, los lentes obscuros y el bastón blanco donde apoyaba con firmeza sus manos le hizo entender que se trataba de una invidente, a su lado una muchacha de cabello azabache corto ojos rasgados de color café claro, podía percibir la mirada severa que le dirigía lo cual le hizo removerse incómodo en su sitio.

—Con la señorita Tsurugi trabajarás en tu siguiente proyecto —informó Nathalie acercándose con su tableta en mano.

—Espero que seas más puntual para tus deberes profesionales, no como tu llegada a casa por lo que nos has demostrado —sermoneó la mujer con aires de altivez.

—Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio señora, lo de esta tarde no se volverá a repetir —replicó Adrien quien recibió una mirada severa por parte de su padre, sin duda odiaba que respondiera a los mayores.

—Insolente, sin duda te falta entender de disciplina y respeto. No puedo creer que Gabriel permita esa actitud bajo su propio techo.

El modelo apretó la mandíbula y reprimió cualquier gesto que pudiera darle la razón a la mayor, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha al lado de ella, a pesar de su mirada gacha lucía temerosa y agobiada, entonces se preguntó si Tomoe podía ser incluso más rígida con su propia hija. Por un instante sintió pena por la pobre chica.

—Si me permiten podemos discutir los detalles de…

—Nada de eso —interrumpió la señora Tsurugi a la asistente—. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo aquí, Kagami es capaz de prepararse por su cuenta en los próximos días, después veremos si este chiquillo es de su nivel profesional. Es hora de irnos.

Y con esas palabras ambas japonesas salieron de la estancia siendo acompañadas por Nathalie quien luchaba por contener sus emociones. En cuanto padre e hijo estuvieron solo el menor sabía lo que se venía, un gran sermón y amenazas de volver a estudiar en casa, en su interior rogaba que a Nathaniel le estuviera yendo mejor.


	17. Segunda impresión

Nathaniel llegó a su casa agotado, arrastró los pies hasta llegar al sillón de la sala y se tumbó boca abajo, sus piernas le dolían por hacer largos recorridos y a ratos se sentía lejos del piso igual que saltando de un lado a otro siendo Firefox. Todo a su alrededor le parecía tan irreal.

—Hey Nath, ¿qué pasa? Apenas fue el primer día así que no me vengas con que estás cansado —habló el pequeño zorro dando vueltas a su alrededor, estaba emocionado por ser libre nuevamente y contar con un portador después de mucho tiempo.

—Bueno la adrenalina se fue así que es normal que mi energía se haya terminado —contestó el aludido apoyando la mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano.

La vibración de un celular llamó la atención de ambos, el muchacho sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver quien le llamaba.

—¿Bueno?

— _Hola Nath, ¿estás ocupado?_

—No Mari, voy llegando a mi casa… ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó mientras se sentaba e sillón como una persona normal, a Trixx le pareció extraño el cambio de ánimo en él al escuchar a la otra persona detrás de la línea.

— _N-No, solo quería hablar contigo y… Saber cómo estás. En la tarde parecías angustiado por algo._

—Ah sí, disculpa por no acompañarte de regreso y por lo del parque, fue un día… Agitado.

— _¿En serio? ¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí, sí, no es nada preocupante. ¿Y qué me dices de tu día?

Adrien tomaba desayuno sin compañía alguna como era costumbre todos los días, poco antes Nathalie le había informado sobre sus horarios del día y que no la vería el resto del día pues debía acompañar a Gabriel.

Mientras intentaba disfrutar de su comida escribía un mensaje a cierto compañero esperando que pudieran conversar antes del inicio de clases, sin embargo, antes de que terminara de escribir un mensaje de alguien que no esperaba, “Sabrina Raincomprix” se leí en la notificación, frunció el ceño y deslizó su dedo ignorando lo que sea que le haya enviado la muchacha.

Al terminar sus alimentos, recogió sus cosas dispuesto a mejorar este nuevo día, no debía permitir que la negatividad de su supuesto hogar le opacaran el resto de la jornada.

Veinte minutos después descendió del auto plateado de siempre y se encaminó hacia el interior del instituto, estaba ansioso por ver a Nathaniel como si llevara una eternidad sin saber de él. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¿Kagami? —pronunció incrédulo al ver a la muchacha con rasgos asiáticos frente a él.

—Hola —saludó apenada la azabache—. Yo umm… Lamento mucho la actitud de mi madre, ella desprecia todo lo que no puede controlar.

El modelo observó cómo la chica mantenía la mirada gacha y con su mano derecha estrujaba la manga del brazo derecho, sin duda estaba incómoda. A su mente volvió la idea de lo mal que la pasaba Kagami estando al lado de Tomoe,

—Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haga o no tu madre —respondió dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Vas a estudiar aquí?

—Así es —contestó la japonesa antes de inhalar profundo—. Es mi primer día de clases, malo, en un nuevo continente, doblemente malo.

—No tiene que ser malo —Adrien se acercó para colocarle un brazo por encima de los hombros y guiarla al interior del plantel—. Estoy seguro de que te adaptarás rápido, aquí todos son muy amables y amigables, te hablo desde la experiencia de alguien que siempre estudió en casa hasta hace poco.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste al cambio?

—Con ayuda de personas maravillosas, Nino, Alya, Marinette y… Chloé.

Tsurugi notó como el semblante del rubio cambio al decir los últimos nombres, lo miró confundida unos segundos antes de animarse al cambiar de tema para que aquél que podría ser su primer amigo recuperara la buena cara.

—¿Y qué me dices de las actividades extracurriculares? ¿Hay algo interesante?

—De todo, el Françoise Dupont cuenta con salón de arte y la academia de esgrima D'Argencourt —comenzó a explicar Adrien—. Y en la ciudad puedes ir a la pista de hielo o el centro de natación, por ocio o para empezar auténtico entrenamiento.

—Suena genial.

Ambos muchachos continuaban caminando por el patio mientras charlaban sobre las ventajas de ingresar a un nuevo instituto, olvidando por completo su primer encuentro poco agradable. Decidieron tomar asiento al pie de una escalera cuando se escuchó el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases, se miraron divertidos y Adrien preguntó.

—¿Qué clase tienes? Con suerte estarás en la mía.

—Mmm historia —respondió Kagami recordando el horario que repasó en el trayecto al instituto.

—Lástima, yo tengo química.

—¡Corre que… wow!

Giraron sobre sus pies dándose cuenta de que dos individuos querían subir las escaleras, se trataba de Marinette y Nathaniel. Adrien sonrió hay darse cuenta de la oportunidad de presentarle nuevos amigos a la nueva alumna.

—Hola chicos, sé que tenemos clase, pero déjenme presentarles a Kagami, acaba de llegar a la ciudad igual que tú hace unos meses Nath —dijo con entusiasmo el rubio, la primera sintió repentino nerviosismo, pero trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Un gusto, soy Nathaniel, espero que te vaya mejor en la ciudad mejor que a mí —mencionó con una tímida sonrisa recordando aquella vez que se perdió en los alrededores del _Louvre_ y llegó Adrien a salvarlo.

—Sí, sí, soy Marinette, bienvenida a París, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos clase con cero tolerancia de llegada. ¡Adiós!

La franco-china tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo llevó prácticamente a rastras subiendo las escaleras. Agreste miró preocupado a la japonesa pues había sido empujada cuando ambos pasaron.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada, corre a clase que no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa —pidió la azabache ignorando el dolor punzante que sentía en la espalda baja por impactar con el barandal.

El modelo sonrió en un intento de disculpa y echó a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros. al estar a pocos metros del salón logró divisar a la profesora Mendeleiev llegando por el otro lado del pasillo mientras leía algunos papeles, sin dudar dio zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta del aula e ingresó con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

Se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio y se dejó caer en el asiento ante la mirada divertida de su mejor amigo, sintió vibrar su celular así que lo sacó de su bolsillo, los desbloqueó y leyó un mensaje.

**_Nathaniel _ 7:38_ **

Tengo algo que decirte, ¿podemos hablar en el almuerzo?


End file.
